Crash and burn
by molly3105
Summary: when Steve s ex-wife and daughter come to Hawaii. He didn t know how much his life was about to chance once again. All Steve knows is, he want let his daughter go again with out a fight. But what will happen between him and Cathrine when old feeling for his ex-wife resurfaces.
1. Chapter 1

Voices could be hear throughout the conference room as Amelia MaGarrett stretched her lags under the table as she writs a few words down on her yellow note pad before she turns her head to the side so she could look at her partner, Tyler Kitch. He was in his mid-fifties, twelve years older than Amelia. He was one of the company´s most respected lawyers. She smiled at him as she pushed the note pad towards him and she sees him frown on his face before he smiled over at her as he pushed the note pad back to her as he turned his head over to look at the man that was sitting in front of him.

The case was incredibly complicated. It had been been running over several years and it had already been for the supreme court twice. It was about the a 16 year old girl that was murder five years ago in London and because of a Amalia the now had what the needed to put the man away for the rest of his life.

"I need a moment with my Client." The other lawyer said as he looked away from his client.

"You got five minuet." Tyler said as he moved out of his chair, leaving the room and he turned around to see Amelia closing the door behind her. "So, what do you think?" He asked her with a excited look on his face. Tyler Kitch had always had a weakness for Amelia. She was intelligent and a good lawyer, but apart of from that, she was also one of the was always a pleasure to be with. She had both lags on the ground and she bright and she knew the law and had good intuition.

"I think you´ve got exactly what you wanted, Tyler." Amelia said as she pointed a finger behind her." He lied. He knows that we know. He is done."

"I know." Tyler said as he smiled over at her." He messed up big time."

"Exactly. Now you don´t need me anymore do yo?" Amelia asked Tyler as she but her note pad down in her bag before she looked at her watch.

"Thank you for sticking around, it always a pleasure to have you on the team. But i got to ask you." Tyler said as me looked at her with worry in his eyes." Are you sure you want to take a month off?"

Amelia let´s out a sigh as she looks up at Tyler." No, not really, but it´s been 2 year now and Alex really wants to see her Dad."

"But do you want to see him, after everything that happened between the two of you?"

"No, but it is not about me right now." Amelia said with a sad smile on her face." I will make sure you get my notes before we leave." She said just as the door opened and the lawyer walked out of the room.

"We are ready." He said as he looked up and down at Amelia before turning his head towards Tyler.

Tyler nodded his head towards the lawyer before he turned his head back to Amelia with a smile on his face." I will see you in a month." He said before he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Amelia smiled as she left the office. It was a nice day for a walk, But on the other side she really wanted to get home to her daughter. She smiled when she through about Alex. Her daughter was the best thing she had gotten out of her 4 year she was married to Steve MaGarrett. When she and Steve got divorced, she had written a letter to Steve saying she was moving to England and that if he wanted to see their daughter he new were to find them and that was a year ago and that was the last time she and Alex had seen him. She shook her head as she through back to why she had left him. she found out from Steve´s best friend by mistake that he was seeing another woman behind her back and at frist she wouldn´t believe him, but one day she when to the base were he was station at to see him and she saw him kissing another woman so she did what any other woman would do, she packed her bags and left and about 6 months ago she found out he was now dating that woman.

Amelia opened the door to her apartment and it was really quiet so she wondered if Alex and her sitter was down at the park. Most days she would be home around the time Alex was eating her dinner. Amelia walked down the hall and she stopped as she heard the sitter asking Alex something so she walked over to the door on her right and she opened the door to find the sitter sitting on the edge of the bathtub as she watch Alex swim back and forward between the soap bubbles.

" What´s going on in here?" Amelia said with a smile on her face as she got down on her knees in front of the bathtub.

"Shhh." Alex said as she held a finger over her mouth as she sat up in the bathtub so she could look at her mother." Mermaids can´t talk."

"Are you a mermaid?" Amelia asked with a smile as she ran a hand over her daughters head.

"Of course i am." Alex said as she blow some bubbles over at her mother with a smile on her face before she turned over to look at her sitter." Carmen said that if i took a bath i could use some of your bubbles."

"She did, did she." Amelia said as she smiled over at Carmen." But why a mermaid?" Amelia said looking back down at her daughter.

"Because we are going to see Daddy and Carmen said Hawaii is a magical place and places with magic have mermaids." Alex said as she leaned her head to the side so she could look up at her mother with her big blue-Green eyes." There are mermaids there?"

"I don´t know baby." Amelia said as she ran her hand down Alex cheek." Maybe if you look really hard you will see some." She said with a smile.

"Do you think Daddy will take me to see some?" Alex asked.

"Why don´t we ask him when we see him. But for now, why don´t you let Carmen wash your hair as i start dinner. Okay baby." Amelia said as she leaned in to give Alex a kiss before she left the bathroom.

Amelia walked down the hall, stopping as she tuned to look at the picture that was hanging on the wall and she let out a sigh. In the picture Steve was holding a 2 year old Alex in his arms and the were smiling at each other. The picture made Amelia´s break because the picture was taking before things had started to chance between her and Steve. She hated having the picture hanging there on the wall, but she kept them up for Alex because no matter what had happened between her and Steve, Alex loved him and she didn´t want her hatred toward Steve being turned around on her daughter.

But little did she know that in Hawaii Steve was sitting in a chair looking at a picture of her and Alex with a sad smile on his face as he through about his daughter and now x-wife.

"So we got a lead." Steve hears A voice tell him.

Steve looked up to see Danny leaning in the doorway to his offices. "Sorry. What did you say?" Steve asked him as he put the picture into his desk drawer.

"I said we got a lead." Danny said as he looks down to see Steve put something into his desk drawer." What is that?" Danny asked as he nodded his head towards the drawer.

"Oh, that is nothing." Steve said with a wave of his hand as he moves out of the chair and walks over out of the door with Danny. Steve sees the look Danny is giving him as the walk down the stairs. "What?" Steve asked as the walks out of the places.

"You been acting like a caveman the last couple of days, just making sure everything is okay." Danny said as he stopped in from of the car." Everything okay with you and Cathrine?" Danny asked as he get´s into the car.

"Sure why?" Steve asked as he closes the car door before looking over at Danny."

"Because like i said you been acting like a caveman more then you normally would. So what gives?" Danny asked worried as he sees Steve closes his eyes as he lets out a deep breath.

"I have a daughter."

"I am sorry?" Danny said with big eyes as he leans closer to Steve." Did i just hear you right because i think you just told me you have a daughter."

"Her name is Alexandra and she is 6 years old and she lives with her mother in England." Steve said as he turnes his head towards Danny.

"Wait. Wait." Danny said with a laugh as he waved his hand towards Steve. "We have been partners for 2 years and this is the first i am hearing of this?" Danny said feeling hurt that Steve never told him that he had a kid." And you are telling me this now because?"

"Amelia is coming to Hawaii with Alex in 2 days." Steve said letting out another sigh.

"Amelia as in Alex mother and yours what?" Danny said with annoyed look on his face now because he had a feeling he was about to learn about another side of Steve MaGarrett he never knew about.

"Amelia is my x-wife."

"You have a x-wife." Danny said as he started to laugh.

"Something funny?" Steve asked with a pissed of look on his face.

"for the last 2 years." Danny said holding up two fingers in front of his face." You been standing by with a grin on that face of yours when i have been going on about my problems when my x-wife and you never through to tell me about an x-wife our a kid?" Danny said not believe what he was hearing.

"No."

"No. What do you mean no?"

"Because there was nothing to talk to say before now." Steve said as he started the car.

"What is that suppose to mean? before now?"

"I haven´t seen Amelia our Alex the last two years but i am telling you now so can you get it go?" Steve asked Danny.

"Hell no." Danny said as he shook his head." I want to meet the woman that lived with you for ?"

"Can we get back to the case?, please?" Steve asked.

Danny wanted to ask him more about this x-wife but seeing the look in Steve´s eyes made him close his mouth as he turned around to look out of the widow of he car as the pulled out of the parking lot. Danny would let it go for now, but wasn´t going to let it go for long. Who would have known that Steve MaGarrett had a kid and an x-wife and it made Danny wonder if Chin know anything about this woman Amelia, he would make sure to ask Chin the frist chance he could get.


	2. Chapter 2

later that same day. Danny was sitting inside his office as he stared through the window with a irritated expression on his face as he saw Steve staring back at him with the same look on his face. Danny wanted nothing more then to march into Steve´s office and ask him about his daughter and x-wife but the mood Steve had been in through out the day, made Danny think twice. Danny was lost in his thoughts that he didn´t hear someone walking into his office before the person clear his throat, making Danny looked over to the door of his office to see Chin standing there with a thigh smile on his face.

"Chin." Danny said as looks behind Chin´s shoulder to see Steve walking past his office and he turns his head back to Chin as he points a finger at the man." Just the man i wanted to see." Danny said as he puts both hands on his desk as he moves his chair closer to it.

"What is going on?" Chin asked as he closes the door to Danny´s office.

"Did you know Steve has a kid?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He told you about Alex?" Chin asked with a surprised look on his face as he walks over and sits down in the chair in front of Danny´s desk.

"So you did now about.."

"You are talking about Amelia?" Chin said with a smile on his face as he through back to the time he had frist meet Amelia and Alex McGarrett.

"What is she like?" Danny asked with a interest because she most have been one hell of a woman to have been married to Steve.

"Amelia or Alex?" Asked Chin.

"Both i guess." Danny said as he moved his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"Amelia is a smart woman i guess she has to be because she is a lawyer back in England if i remember correctly."

"How did Steve meet a lawyer?"

"From what John told me. Steve meet Amelia because her godmother was married to a good friend of Joe´s. She had just finished law school and she was taking a month off before she was suppose to start working for this big law company in L.A. But 9 months later Alex was born and she was a seal´s wife."

"Steve you sly dog." Danny said with a shake of his head before looking back at Chin." But why has he never mention anything about having a kid and x-wife.?"

"I don´t know. I only know what John told me." Chin said.

"What did he tell you?" Danny said leaning forward in his chair as he waited with for Chin to continue.

"You do know you are staring to sound like a..." Chin smiled as he sees Danny waves a hand in front of his face.

"Who cares what i sounds like. I want to know." Danny tells him.

Chin bits the inside of hid cheek because he doesn´t know if he should be telling Danny anything." I really think you should be asking Steve about this." Chin said feeling uncountable talking about Steve´s life.

"You and i both know he was never going to tell me about any of them. He only did because they are going to be here in the next couple of days." Danny said as he leaned in over his desk.

"Wait." Chin said with a serious look on his face as he leaned forward in his chair." Alex and Amelia is come here?" He said, pointing a finger down on Danny´s desk.

"Yeah."

" Steve was station over seas when he got a letter from Amelia saying she was taking Alex back home and that she wanted a divorce that is all John told me." Chin said as he moved out of the chair and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked as he held his hand up in the air.

"I am going to writ my will." Chin said with sarcasm in his voice as he turns his head over his shoulder to look at Danny." Because Steve´s mood is only going to get worse with Amelia here." Chin said as he opened the door and walked into his own office.

"That is just great." Danny said as he ran a hand over his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

Two days later Amelia moved her sunglasses over her eyes as she and Alex stepped out of the cab and she looks up at the places with a nervous look on her face because she was not ready to see Steve again.

"Mommy is Daddy in side?" Alex asked with big eyes as she took looked up at the places with a smile on her face that her Daddy would be inside there waiting for her.

Amelia couldn´t help but smile as she sees the happy look on Alex´s face as she looked over at her before, looking back at the places." Yes. Your Daddy is inside." She said as she held out her hand to Alex.

Alex took her mothers hands as the walked towards the places and she looked at all the people that that was around them, hoping she would see her Daddy. But a frown found his way onto her face because her Daddy was no were to bee seen.

" I can´t see Daddy." Alex said as she looked up at her mother as the walked over to where a security guard stood beside the stairs that lead to the offices on the upper levels of the places.

"Just a second baby." Amelia said as she turned her head towards the security guard " I am sorry. Can you tell me where i can find Steve MaGarrett´s office."

" It is up the stairs and down the hall and the second door on your right." The security guard said as he looked over at the woman that stood there with a little girl holding her hand." What is your with the commander?"

"I .." Amelia was about to say something when she felt Alex pulling her hand out of yours and she sees Alex running up the stairs." Alex!" Amelia yelled as she pushed past the security guard as she ran up the stairs, hoping to catch Alex .

Steve turned his head as he hears a women yelling at someone. he turned his head just in time to see a little girl running past the doors, but when he sees Amelia standing in front of the door with an angry look on her face as she is pointing her finger to the door as she turns her head the angry look on her face when away and it was replaced when a sad look when she sees him standing there looking at her. But before he can do our say anything the door opens and he sees Alex standing there staring at him with a big smile on her face.

"Daddy." Alex yelled as she runs towards Steve.

Steve could not help but smile as he hears Alex call him Daddy. Steve opened his arms as he sees Alex running towards him and he grabs her as she jumps into his open arms. Steve smiles to himself as he moves his arms around Alex and he closes his eyes as he hears Alex telling him how much she had missed him.

"I missed you to Baby." Steve as he breaths in the her scent of her before he kisses her hair as he moves away so he can look his daughter in the eyes and she might have gotten most of her looks from him, but the eyes looking back at him was all Amelia.

"What are you guys doing here?" Steve said as he turned his head around to see Amelia standing there with her hand on her hip as she stared at

"Alex wanted to surprise you so we came a day earlier."Amelia said as she turned her head around to see the security guard walking inside the doors.

"Commander." He said as he pointed his finger at Amelia.

"It is okay, Charlie." Steve said with a smile on his face as he moved Alex closer to him as he turned around with Alex in his arms and walked inside his office.

"I am really sorry." Amelia said as she gave the security guard a smile as she followed after her daughter and Steve into his office.

"Look mommy." Alex said as she sat on Daddy´s lab as the sat in her Daddy´s chair that was behind his desk." This is Daddy´s office, it is almost as big as yours is." Alex said with a big smile on her face as he looks between her mommy and Daddy.

"It sure is." Amelia said as he looked around Steve´s office and she didn´t know why, but she felt a little sad that she didn´t see any pictures of Alex anywhere in his office. It made her feel like he didn´t want anyone to know about her.

"I know what you are think and you are wrong." Steve said as he saw Amelia looking at the picture hanging on his wall.

"I am wrong about what?" Amelia asked as she turned her head towards Steve with a fake smile on her face, for Alex´s she didn´t want to start a fight with him already.

Steve was about to say something, but he turned his head with a smile as he felt Alex pushing his shirt up his arm as she ran her finger over his ...

"Can i have one?" Alex asked as she looked over at her Mommy.

"Yes. when you are 18." Amelia said with a smile on her face as she put her bag down on the desk as she sat down in the chair and she made the mistake looking over at Steve to find him already looking at her.

"What?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"You look good." Steve said as he pulled Alex closer to his body and he felt her small hands grapping on to his shirt as she moved her head against his chest.

"Thank you." Amelia said with a thigh smile as she crossed her lags as she turned her head over to see Alex looking up at Steve with so much love in her eyes.

"Daddy." Alex moved her head away from his chest so she could look up at Steve.

"What is it baby?" Steve asked as he looked down to see blue-Green eyes staring back at him.

"Mommy said that maybe you would take me to see the mermaids. Can we go see them?" Alex said with hope in her eyes.

"The mermaids ?" Steve asked as he looked over at Amelia with a confused look on his face.

"Carmen said that Hawaii was is a magical place so Alex believes that there are mermaids living here.

"Who is Carmen?"

"She is Alex´s nanny."

"Carmen takes me to the park and makes my dinner when mommy is at work." Alex told her Daddy.

"Mommy works later often?" Steve asked Alex, but he was looking at Amelia.

"Don´t start." Amelia said with, holding up a hand to stop him from saying what ever he was planning to say.

"Start what?" Steve asked confused as he looked over at Amelia." I just asked.."

"Yeah, well i have to work to support us." Amelia said as she grabbed her bag off the tabel before she leaned on it as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Oh." Alex said, seeing the frown on her mothers face." Daddy you made mommy upset." Alex said looking up at Steve." why does grandmother always call you an ass whole?" Alex said with a confused look on her face.

"She calls me what?" Steve said looking between his daughter and Amelia.

"Alex!" Amelia said as she tried to hided the smile that was coming to her lips." Why don´t you asked Daddy if he would take you out for lunch?" Amelia asked as she looked down at her watch.

"Somewhere you need to be?" Steve asked as he raised an eyebrow himself.

"Are you going to see uncle Chase?" Alex asked.

"Chase is here?" Steve asked not liking the fact that Chase was in Hawaii as well. Chace Parry was a man that Steve hated with a passion. he was always coming between him and Amelia when the were married and Steve didn´t know for sure, but he had feeling she ran straight to Chace when she had left him.

"yeah. Chace is here and we are having Dinner with him tonight." Amelia said as she walked over to kiss Alex on the cheek." Have fun with Daddy, okay baby." Amelia said as she smiled down at Alex, who just nodded her head with a big smile.

"I will pick her up at 5 at your place." Amelia said before she turns and walks out off Steves office and she smiled at the blond-haired man that was holding the door open for her.

Danny smiled to himself as he stared after the woman as he leaned his head to the side as he watch her walk around the corner. But the smile left his face as he turns his head to find Chin standing and he was pointing his finger after the woman.

"You looked like you seen a ghost." Danny said with a laugh as he walked through the door, but the words that left Chin´s mouth made Danny stop in his tracks.

"You just meet Amelia MaGarrett." Chin said as he followed Danny through the door.

"Wait." Danny said as he turned around as he pointed his finger towards the glass door." That was.." But he stopped what he was going to say when he hears laughing coming from behind him. Danny turns around and what he sees makes him at loss for words as he sees Steve laughing as he holds a little girl in his arms and the little girl said something to Steve and Danny sees the big smile that is now on Steve´s face.

" Is that?" Danny asked as he points a finger towards Steve with a shocked look on his face because he have never seen Steve MaGarrett smile so much before in the 2 years he as known the man.

"Yes. That is Alex." Chin said as he walks over to stand beside Danny as he too looks over at a smiling Father and daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it with you CIA people and sarcasm?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I never use sarcasm." Chace said with such a sincere tone that if she didn´t know him she would have believe him.

"Sure and i am the queen of England." Amelia said as she lifted the cup up to her lips as she took a sip of her ice-coffee and out of the corner of her eyes she noticed a large envelop in Chace´s hand. "What is in the envelop?" She asked him.

Chace looked over at her for a second before he opened the envelop and showed it to her." What can you tell me about this picture?" Asked Chace.

"Chace what have you gotten yourself into?" Amelia asked him as she took the picture out of his hand.

"So you do know who the man in the picture is?" Chace asked her as he sat down on the bench as he claps his hands together as he leaned forward as he turned his head to the side to see and elderly couple walking past them.

"Wo Fat." Amelia said as he handled the picture back to Chace." He killed John MaGarrett and i know he was behind the attack on your dad. But you Can´t get involved with this Chace." Amelia said as she moved off the bench so she could stand in front of him." Chace he kills people that get´s in his way." Amelia saw in his eyes that there was something he was not telling her.

"What is it?"

"Did you know that Steve mom is an CIA agent?" Chace asked he as he looked down at the envelop for a moment because he didn´t know how to tell her, why he had followed her all the way to Hawaii. But he just had to make sure she was okay and that nothing would happen to her or Alex.

"Steve´s mom was killed when he was a boy?" Amelia said with a confused look on her face as she saw him staring down at the envelop like he was afraid of telling her what was really going on.

"Chace."

Chace looked over Amelia shoulder to see a woman walking towards the two of them." She is very much a life." Chace nodded his head towards the woman.

"What?" Amelia said as she sees Chace nodding his head at something behind her so she turns around to see a woman walking towards them.

"Amelia i would like for you to meet Doris MaGarrett." Chace said as he moved off the bench."Doris meet Amelia MaGarrett your son wife."

"It is Olsen and his x-wife." Amelia said as she turned around to look at Chace with a confused look on her face because she didn´t know what the hell, he was doing this.

"What is going on here Chace?" Amelia asked as she pointed her finger down at the ground.

"Show her." She hears Doris tell Chace.

"Show me what?" Amelia asked as she turned her head towards Doris before she turns back to see Chace holding out another picture towards her.

"I want to tell you before but i was told not to and then you told me you were taking Alex to see Steve so i knew i had to tell you." Chace said as he turned his eyes over at Doris.

Amelia turned the picture around and what she saw made her heart drop. It was a picture of her and Alex in the park near there home back in England." What the hell is this?" Amelia asked with a loud voice as she looked between the two of them.

"Wo Fat, somehow found out about about you and Alex." Chace said as he reaches out his hand towards her.

"Don´t." Amelia said as she takes a step backwards." I am nothing to Steve anymore so why.." She looked up at Chace with fear written all over her face." Alex."

"He wont get near her." Doris tells Amelia as she walks closer to her with a nervous look on her face.

"Does Steve know about this?" Amelia said as she took the picture and pushed it against Chace´s chest." Don´t answer that because you being here is telling me the answer is no." She said looking towards Doris.

"Amelia."

"You should have told me the moment you know that this monster was after my daughter." Amelia said as she turned and she almost ran out of the park and she could hear Chace yelling out her name. But she didn´t care, she need to get her daughter and get her as far away from Steve as she possibly could.

Steve turnes his head to see Alex sitting on the bench as she swings her lags back and forth as she looked out over the ocean and Steve can sees she got something on her mind.

"So that is her?" Steve hears Kamekona ask him.

"yeah. that is Alex." Steve said with a smile as he turns his head back around as he reaches out for the plates." What do i owe you?" Steve asks Kamekona.

"It is on the house." Kamekona said as he smiles over at the little girl." She most take after her mother in the look department." Kamekona tells Steve.

Steve laughs a little." Thank you man." He said as he turns around and walks towards Alex." Who is hungry?" Steve asked as he put the plat in front of her as he walks around the bench so he can sit on the other side.

"Me." Alex said with a smile as she turns around to see the plat it filled with food and she looks up at Steve with a lost look on her face.

"What is wrong baby?" Steve asked, seeing the lost look on Alex´s face.

"Daddy i can´t eat all of this." Alex tells him as she leans in over the table.

"Just eat what you can baby." Steve tells her with a smile as he digs in to the food on his plat.

"So how is school?" Steve asked Alex as he wiped his mouth on the napkind.

"We eat frogs in school the day before we left to come see you." Alex said as she took a drink of the bottle of water.

"You had frogs?" Steve asked her curiously." What kind of frogs?" Steve asked her as he folded his hand in front of him as he leaned in over the table.

"chocolate frogs. It was Ally´s birthday.

"oh." Steve said with a smile on his face as he sees the confused look on Alex´s face." You see i through you ment frogs, frogs." Steve said as he waved his fork up in the air and he smiled as he hears Alex laughing.

"You are so silly Daddy." Alex said as she looked up at her Daddy.

Steve was about to say something to Alex when he hear someone saying his name so he turned around to find Cathrine standing here staring at the little girl before her eyes when over to Steve.

"Cathrine." Steve stood from the table as he turned around

"Alex. This is Cathrine" Steve saw that Alex was staring up at him, like she was waiting for him to tell her, who that woman was." Cathrine is a friend on mine." Steve said as he turned around to look at Cathrine.

"Hey Alexandra. It is nice to meet you." Cathrine said with a smile on her face as she sat down on the bench beside Steve." The last time i saw you, You were just a baby."

"It is Alex and i am 6 now." Alex said as she turned her eyes towards her Daddy." I am not hungry anymore and i want my mommy." Alex said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Alex. You are being rude." Steve told her.

"I want my mommy." Alex in a hard tone as she looked back over at the woman and a smile found it way to her face as she sees her mommy walking towards them." Mommy." Alex yelled as she moved off the bench and ran towards her mother.

Steve closed his eye as he hears Alex yelled out for Amelia and opens his eyes to see Amelia walking towards them and he sees her eyes falling on Cathrine and he doesn´t know what to do because he can read the look she has on her face as she turns her eyes back to Alex and she smiles as she picks Alex up in her arms as she walks towards the table.

"I am sorry, but something has come up and i need Alex for the rest of the day." Amelia said as she gaze over at Cathrine before looking back at Steve.

"Sure." Steve said as he once again moves off the bench." I can pick Alex up tomorrow and we can spend the day looking for mermaids." Steve said as he turnes his head towards Alex." Would you like that?"

"Just you and me?" Alex asked as she looked over at her Daddy.

"Yeah. Just you and me." Steve said with a smile on his face as he looked over at Amelia to see she was staring back at Cathrine.

"Okay. Daddy." Alex said as she hides her face against her mothers chest.

"I will call you when she is ready." Amelia said as she turned around and walked away as she shook her head. She could not believe that he was still seeing that woman after all this time and she know she should have been over it by now, but it still hurt her.

Steve sat in his office as he was going over the conversation he had with Cathrine a few hours ago and he hated that she might be right. Maybe he was not really over what had happened between them. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn´t hear the knock on his door, until he hear a man clear his voice and Steve turned his head to see the one person he didn´t expected to see standing in his office.

"Chace."

"Steve."

Steve sat there for a minuet just looking at the man he hated so much." What are you doing here Chace?"

"I would not be here if it was not for Amelia and Alex." Chace said as he turned around to close the door.

"Of course you wouldn´t." Steve said with sarcasm in his voice as he stared at the man´s back and he wanted nothing more then to punch him right in the face.

"Is there something you like to say to me?" Chace asked as he turned around to see the pissed of look on Steve´s face.

"Oh. There is a lot of thing i want to say to you." Steve said as he moved around the table so he could lean against it.

"Let me have it." Chace said as he held his arm out to the side as he stared at Steve.

Steve looked up and down at Chace and he let out a laugh as he sees the badge hanging on the side of his pants." Who are you with?" Steve asked as he nodded his head towards the badge.

Chace looked down to see his badge was showing." CIA." He said as he looked up at Steve." I know you don´t like me and the feeling is .But this is not about you or me." Chace said as he held out an envelop to Steve."

"What is it?" Steve asked as he took the envelop into his hands and pulled out a picture and looked down at it and what he saw made him as he throw the picture across the room as he grabbed a hold of Chace´s shirt and pushed him op against the wall." What the hell is this?"

"What did you think would happen, going up against a man like wo fat?" Chace said as he pushed Steve off him as he pointed a finger to his head."You didn´t think a man like him would go digging around in your past. Ha." Chace yelled as he pushed Steve backwards." "Now it is Amelia and Alex that is going to pay the price."

"What are you talking about?" Steve yelled back at him.

Both men turned towards the door when the hears it being open and the see Danny standing in the door way, looking between the two men." Is everything okay in here?" He asked as he pointed a finger back and forth between the two men.

"Wo fat knows that Alex is your kid and he is coming for her next." Chace said as he turned back to look at Steve.

"Where are they now?" Steve asked Chace with fear all over his face as he pulled his phone out of the pocked of his pants.

"My guess. She is on the next flight back to England." Chace told him.

"What is going on?" Danny asked still looking between the two men.

"Danny i want you to call Duke and make him take some officer to the airport to get Amelia and Alex." Steve said as he looked over at Danny as he Steve moved his phone to his ear as he waited for the person to answer the call.

"Hello."

"Where are you?" Steve asks her as he hears her let out a sigh. "Amelia!"

"Chace told you what is going on?"

"He told me. Amelia you can run from this man. Where ever you go he will find you. Just come back and we will work this out together." Steve begged her.

"I can´t do that Steve."

"Don´t do this." Steve said as he turned his head back to Chace.

"I have to do what is best for Alex."

"Amelia.." Steve yelled in to the phone as he hears her ending the call." Where would she take her?" Steve asked as he pointed his phone over at Chace.

"What?" Chace asked confused as to what he was talking about because he through he just said England loud and clear.

"She is not taking her back to England so where would she take her?" Steve asked, taking a step towards Chace.

" Where do you think she would take Alex?"

"Joe." Steve said as he ran out of his office in a hurry.

"Joe?" Chace said confused as he turned around to see Steve running out of the glass doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later. Steve pushed the glass doors open as he dragged Amelia along with him. He stopped in the middel of the office´s, turning his head he saw Danny nodding his head to someone that was sitting in one of the chairs before he stood up. Steve saw the man standing up and he shook his head in anger when he saw it was Chace.

Alex turned her head to see what her Daddy was looking at and she let out a scream when she saw her uncle Chace standing inside the strange man´s office.

"Uncle Chace." Alex yelled as she saw her uncle opening the door and she ran towards her uncle. Alex laughed out loud as her uncle took her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"How is my girl doing?" Chace said with a smile on his face as he lifted Alex up in the air.

"Go wait for me in my office." Steve said to Amelia before he turned his head to see Chace lifting Alex into the air.

"No."

Steve scowled as he turned his head back to Amelia " Get your ass in my office or i am going to put you there myself." Steve smiled as he sees the angry flash in Amelia´s eyes as she turns around and walks into his office.

"Baby i am going to have a talk with your mom for a few minuet." Steve said as he turns his head back towards Alex.

"Are you going to yell at mommy again?" Alex asked as hugged her uncle hader as she looked up at her Daddy.

"No. Baby." Steve said as he walks over so he is standing in front of Alex, he gets down on his knee so he can look her in the eyes." Mommy and i just need to talk. Okay?" Steve asked her as he runs his hand down of her face.

"Okay." She said, looking up at Chace. "Can uncle Chace take me to get something to eat?" Alex asked as she looks back over at Steve.

"Sure." Steve tells her with a smile on his face before he looks up at Chace.

"Come one Alex." Chace said as he looks towards Steve´s office before he turns the both of them around, walking out of the office.

Amelia looked up as Steve walked into his office.

"Steve.."

"Shut up." Steve said, leaning against his desk as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You shut up." Amelia said with anger in her voice.

"It is my office." Steve said as he held his arms out in front of him." I can do what ever i want."

"I am not going to apologize for wanting you and Alex to be safe." Steve said as he once again folded his arms across his chest.

"No one is asking you to keep us safe. It is not your job anymore." Amelia said as she looked up at him and she knew she should never had said that to him as she saw him move away from the table and the look he had in his eye actually made her afraid of him.

"She is my daughter, so don´t tell me it is not my job to make sure she is safe." Steve said as he pointed an angry finger towards her." Dammit Amelia." Steve snapped as he turned around as he ran a hand over his mouth as he tried to calm himself down.

"Are we done?" Amelia asked as she moved a hand to her hips as she stared up at Steve.

"You and i are not done here."

"We were done along time ago."

Steve Stiffened. Because he know Amelia was not taking about this moment and it hurt him to hear her saying that because he really thought my then coming here he could begin to fix his relationship with the both of them.

"Alex is not leaving this island until i am sure she is safe." Steve turned around to see Amelia´s hand was on the door handle.

"And when do you think that will be." Amelia said as she turned around to look at Steve." A week. A month, a year?"

"I don´t know." Steve yelled at her.

"I have a job. I can´t just.."

"I don´t care." Steve told her as he pointed a finger at her." She is not leaving until i am sure he can´t get to her."

"Why do you care all off the sudden?"

"Don´t." Steve said as he moved towards her, but he backed away, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"The last time you saw her she was 4 years old, she is 6 now. So tell me Steven." Amelia said as she moved closer to him" Where have you been the last 2?" Amelia asked. She knew it was a low blow, but she was beyond caring at the moment.

" You bitch." Steve said as he looked up at her with a sad look on his face." You.." Steve turned around as he moved both of his hand over his head and he stood there for a few second before he turned around to look at her.

"You left me. Not the other way around. You took my daughter and moved around the world. What was i supposed to do?" Steve asked her with years in his eyes.

"I don´t know. Maybe you should have come for us or were you to busy with someone else." Amelia said as she grabbed her bag from the chair as she walked past him. But she felt Steve grab a hold of her arm as he pushed her around so she was looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked confused.

"Cathrine Rollins." Was all Amelia said as she pushed Steve back so she could leave his office and she turned around to see Steve standing inside his office and she saw the confused look on his face until she saw it was replaced with a shocked on insted as he turned his head around to see her and when she saw he was going to come after her. She walked out of the glass door, she need to get away from Steve because she was not supposed to have said anything about Cathrine, but she just lost in there. How could he stand there not knowing what she was talking about. Did he really think she was stupid.

Amelia too Alex hand as she turned around to find two officers blocking her way." Excuse me." She said as she tried to walked around them, but the moved in front of her." Do you mind?" Amelia said as she looked over at the young officer that stood there looking nervous back at her.

"Sorry ma´am but you can´t leave, the commander´s orders." One of the officers said as he looked over her head.

Amelia turned around to see Steve walking up behind them." Are you for real?" Amelia asked not believing he would keep them there against there will."

"I told you Alex is not going anywhere, but you on the other hand is more then welcome to leave." Steve said as he held his hand out towards her.

"And how do you expect to keep her here?" Amelia asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I can get a court order."

"You do know i am a lawyer, right." Amelia said with a fake smile on her face as she walked closer to Steve.

"And i have full immunity and means and i know the Governor." Steve said as he to walked closer to her with a smile of his own.

Amelia pushed her finger against Steve´s chest." You.."

"Mommy."

Amelia looked down to see Alex staring up at her with tears in her eyes so she got down on her knees in front of Alex as she took her small hands into her own as she stared up at Alex with a sad look on her face because she had promise herself that she would never let Alex see how bad thing really was between her and Steve.

"Baby i am sorry." Amelia said as she wiped away the tears that was falling down Alex´s cheeks.

"Alex."

Steve said her name with a soft tone in his voice as he to got down on his knees in front of Alex as he took one of her hands in to his as he smiled up at his little girl and he turned his head towards Amelia before looking back at Alex.

"How about you and mommy come stay with me at my house?"

"Really?" Alex said with a smile on her face as she turned her head over to look at her mommy.

"Steve."

"Mommy. Can we go stay with Daddy?" Alex asked her mommy as she moved her arms around Steve´s neck.

"I don´t think Daddy have.."

"You can stay in your aunty Mary´s old room. Would you like that?"

"Steve!"

"Yes and then you can take me swimming. Can we can look for mermaids?"

"Sure Baby." Steve said as he hugged Alex back as he looked over at Amelia as he stood up whet Alex in his arms." So what do you say mommy?" Steve said because he knew Amelia had no choice now, but to say yes.

"Sure Baby. You can stay with your Daddy for now." Amelia said with a smile as she saw the smile on Steve´s face vanished.

"What about you?" Alex asked as she turned her head around so she could look at her mother.

"How about you stay with your Daddy and i will come by in the morning and then we can talk about it?" Amelia said as she ran her hand down Alex´s arm.

"Okay, mommy." Alex said as she turned her head towards her Daddy with a smile on her face.

The smile on Amelia´s face vanished the moment Alex turned her head around and she whispered to Steve." This is now over." Before she turned around with Chace by her side.

"You okay?" Chace asked her with a worried look on his face.

"God i hate him so much." Amelia said as she stopped in her tracks, turning around and as she did she hit Chace hard on his shoulder." And you did this." Amelia said as she pointed a finger up at Steve´s offices.

"I know you think you were protecting Alex. But i hate to say this, there is no one better then Steve to protect her and you know i am right." Chace said as he took a step closer to her so he could run his hand down her arm.

Danny sat on the edge of his desk while Chin leaned back in his chair when the hear the door being opened and Steve and Alex´s voice could be hear out side his office. They both turned their heads as the door to Danny´s office opened and Steve stood in the doorway with Alex on his arm.

"I am going to take Alex home." Steve said as he looked between Chin and Danny before looking back at Alex." And i am taking the a couple of days of." Steve said as he looked back to see a stunned look on Danny´s face." Call me if you guys need anything." Steve said as he nodded his head towards the two men as he turned around and walked towards his own office to grab his car keys and then he and Alex left the office.

Danny and Chin watched Steve and Alex leave the office. Danny ran a hand through his hair as he turned around to look at Chin." 20 dollars says this is only going to get worse."

" 30 dollars." Chin said as he stood up and tapped his finger on the desk." 30 dollars saying it will get much worse and then one of them will exploit." Chin said with a tight smile on his face before walking out of Danny´s office.

Danny walked around his desk and looked down at the picture of his own little girl and he fall backwards into his chair." I am so dead." He said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia looked up from her laptop as the door to her hotel room opened and she raised an eyebrow, seeing the angry look all over Alex´s face.

"What is wrong?" She asked looking between Alex and Steve.

"I don´t like that woman i meet." Alex said as she turned her head towards her mommy.

"What friend?" Amelia asked confused as she looked over at Steve.

"Cathrine." Alex said the other woman name like it was a bad word.

"Amelia´s eyes when wide when she heard Alex saying Cathrine name with so much hate in her voice. "You have to be nice to Daddy´s friends. It is not to be rude." Amelia said as she looked down at Alex.

But Alex was not done with saying what was on her mind." She kissed Daddy and she sleep with him." Alex said as she looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Alex." Steve said as he got down on one knee in front of Alex." We talked about this last night." Steve said as he moved his hand to her shoulder." Cathrine is..."

Alex pushed Steve´s arm away from her as she turned and walked away from them, but she turned around when she hears her Daddy call out her name with a hard tone in his voice so she turned around to find her mommy and Daddy looking at her.

"I don´t want to go back to Daddy house and i don´t like her." Alex yelled as she slammed her door closed before she turned around and jumped on the bed as she stared to cry.

"What the hell happened last nigh?" Amelia asked as she turned on Steve with a pissed of look on her face.

"Cathrine came over and she.."

"She spend the night."

"Amelia"

"No. No, i want to know if i am getting this right." Amelia said as she held up a finger." The frist time you spend with your daughter in over 2 years you had your girlfriend over as well?"

"Amelia she is going to find out anyways."

"I can´t forbid you to see Cathrine, but i can´t say i don´t want her around Alex." Amelia said as she walk past him, but she stopped in her tracks when she felt Steve´s hand stopping her so she looked down to see he was holding on to her by her elbow.

"She is my daughter too." Steve said, letting go of the hold he had on her elbow." But Cathrine is a part of my life as well."

"I know this is new for all of us, but i wont have Alex coming home in tears every time she is with you. Cathrine is in your life now. but she wont be around my daughter." Amelia said as she took a step towards Steve." Try and fight me on this and you will lose. You know where the door is Steven." Amelia said as she turned and walked towards Alex´s room.

"Honey." Amelia said as she opened the door to find Alex crying on the bed and she let out sigh before she walked over to sit on the edge of the bed as she ran a hand down Alex´s back.

"I don´t like her." Alex muffled voice could be heard coming from behind the pillow she was hiding her head in.

"Alex can you please look at me for a second." Amelia begged her daughter and she saw Alex moved her head to the side so Amelia could see the tears that was falling down her cheeks.

"I know you don´t want to hear this, but Cathrine is Daddy girlfriend now and..."

"I don´t care." Alex said as she closed her eyes as more tears fall from her eyes." He is my Daddy and he wanted to spend his time with her insted of with me."

"Baby that is not true." Amelia said as she moved Alex into her arms." Baby your Daddy loves you so much." Amelia said as she kissed Alex´s on the head." but Daddy."

"Can we go home." Alex asked as she looked up at her mommy as she wiped the tears from her eyes." I don´t like it here and i want to go home."

Amelia didn´t know what to say to Alex because deep down she know Chace was right. Steve was the best person to protect Alex and right now the only thing that mattered was keeping Alex safe. So she knew what she need to do, but that didn´t mean she had to like it.

Later that same day. Amelia had just gotten of the phone with Tyler, telling him that she would not bee coming home anytime soon and he had asked her why so she had told him everything that had happened. So he had told her he would make some calls to see what he could do to help her with work.

Amelia let out a sigh as she turned to see Alex laying on the couch watching cartoons on the tv." What do you say about calling and saying goodnight to Daddy?" Amelia waited for Alex to answer her, but Alex just stared at the tv. "Alex!"

"What?" Alex said as she tuned her head around so she could look at her mommy.

"Do you want to call and say goodnight to Daddy?"

"No." Alex said as she turned her head back to the cartoons and she pulled stuffed bear closer to her chest.

Amelia was about to say something else to Alex when there was a knock on the door, she shook her head as she moved out of the chair and over to the door. She opened it to find Chace standing on the other side of the door with two pizza bokses in his hand.

"Hungry?" Chace asked with a smile as he walked in side the hotel room." Hey Alex, do you want some Pizza?" Chace asked her and he turned his head towards Amelia." What is going on?"

"Alex spent last night with Steve, but so did Steve´s girlfriend." Amelia said as she took the bokses from him and walked over to put them down on the dining room table." Alex come get something to eat." Amelia said, opening the boks and she held out a chair for Alex to sit on.

"He did what?" Chace asked as he tuned his head to see Alex getting off the couch and he saw the stuffed bear she was holding in her arms as she sat down by the table.

"I am going to kill his sorry ass." Chace said as he looking back at Amelia. Before walking over and kissed Alex on the head." Hey." He said as he sat down on the sofa beside her.

"Hey uncle Chace." Alex said as she picks up a piece of Pizza

"Have you ever been on a surfe board?" Chace asked as he walked over to sit down beside Alex

"No." Alex said, turning her head to look at Chace.

"How about i take you and your mom to the beach tomorrow and we can see about getting you on one?"

"I would like that, uncle Chace." Alex said as she leaned over the table so she could but what was left of the slice onto the table before she turned back around so she could look up at her uncle.

"What is it?" Chace asked, seeing the sad look all over Alex´s face.

Alex sits there staring at her uncle for a few moment before she leans towards him with her arm in front of her and she hugs him hard as she stared to cry.

"It is going to be okay." Chace said as he runs his hand up and down Alex´s back as he looked over her head to see the pissed of look that is all over Amelia´s face.

The next day. Amelia is sitting in the sand with a book in her lab and she looks up when she hears Alex calling out for her. She looks up to see Alex standing on a surfe board with Chace holding on to her from behind. Amelia put the book aside as she moved off the sand so she can walked closer to the water and she waves at them with a smile on her face.

"That was really good, Baby." Amelia says as she sees Alex running towards her with a happy look showing on her face.

"Did you see us, mommy?" Alex said with a smile on her face as she turns around to point her finger towards the water and she turns back to look at her mommy.

Amelia sees Alex turning around and the smile that was on her face is gone and a angry is showing on her face in steed. Amelia turns around to see what Alex is looking at and she to get a angry look on her face as she sees Steve walking towards them.

"Why, don´t you go ask uncle Chace to take get something to eat?" Amelia tells Alex as she quickly turns back to Steve as she put a hand on her hip.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia asked Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"I been calling you all afternoon." Steve said as he turns his eye to Alex, only to see his Baby girl staring at him before she turns around and runs towards the water and Steve eyes follows her. He sees Chace standing with a surf board by the water." I see Chace is still around." He says as he turns back to look at Amelia.

"Don´t." Amelia said as she bows down to put her book in to her bag and roll the blanked op as she moves ii across her bag as she stands up to look at him.

"Don´t do what?" Steve asked as he hear a laughing coming from the water and looks over to see Chace putting Alex in his arms before he put her between his shoulder as the walk down the beach.

"Steve!" Amelia snaps her fingers in front of his face to get his attention and when she sees him looking back at her." I will ask you again. what do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Not right now." Amelia says as she turns around to walk after Chace and Alex, but she stops when she hears what Steve says.

"She is my daughter not his."

Amelia turns back to see the angry look that is on Steve´s face as he stared at her." I am sorry." Amelia said, walking back towards him." I don´t think i heard you right."

"Yes you did." Steve tells her as he grabs her by the arm and pulls her up the beach.

"What, the hell do you think you are doing?" Amelia asked him, trying to break the hold he has on her arm, but the more she pulls the more he ... his hold on her.

"Steve."

"Shut up." Steve said as he pulls her across the parking lot and he stops when he is in front of his truck and he pushed her up against the side of it as he points his finger at her.

"I am only going to ask you once and don´t lie to me."

"I don´t know who you think..."

"Did you Sleep with Chace when we were together?"

"What?" Amelia asked with a hurt look on her face, that he would think that about her.

"Did you sleep with Chace..." Steve was so angry that he didn´t see the hand before it was to late and it slapped his left cheek." Don´t hit me again Amelia." Steve pointed a finger her, just as she slapped him on the other cheek.

"You don´t get to aske me that." She said as she moved closer to him, only to have him push her back against his truck and he just looked at her because he was really trying keep is anger under control .so he took a deep breath and he was about to ask her what she was talking about when he hears a woman voice calling out his name. Steve turns his head to find his mother standing a few feet away from them and he looks to the side to see Alex and Chace standing beside her. Steve steps away from Amelia to take a step towards Alex, but seeing her take a step back as she moves behind Chace breaks his heart because he sees fear in Alex´s eyes.

"Alex" Steve said with a soft tone in his voice as he walks towards her, but he stops as he sees Chace walking towards him he so want nothing more then to put him in the ground, but he know he can´t do anything with Alex standing there looking at the two of them.

"Get out of my way, Chace!"

"Not going to happen." Chace said as he steps in front of Steve as he tried to move around him.

"Amelia, way don´t you and Doris take Alex back to the hotel." Chace says as he and Steve stars at each other.

Steve see Amelia walking over and takes Alex´s hand and they three of then walk away, leaving Steve alone with Chace and before Chace can get a word out Steve hits him hard in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you, MaGarrett?" Chace yells out as he rubs his chin.

"She left me because of you!" Steve says, pointing a finger towards Chace and when the other man starts laughing at him be walks towards him as he takes a hold of him by his t-shirt." Something funny?"

"You think she left you because of me?" Chace said pointing a finger towards himself." Then you know nothing." Chace said as he spits out some blood as he looks over at Steve." You really don´t know why she left you."

"Oh i know enough." Steve said.

"She saw you with Cathrine. So what ever you think i did. " Chace said as he gave Steve a smile." You only have yourself to blame." Chace said as he pushed Steve backwards.

"I never slept with Cathrine when Amelia and i was married so i don´t..."

"she saw you kissing Cathrine." Chace smiled when he sees Steve´s eyes wide."So don´t blame me for something you messed up all on your own." Chace said as he walked past Steve with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three months since that day at the beach and things had slowly started to chance for the better. Alex and Steve were slowly staring to get thing back to the way it used to be. Steve had promised Alex that when the were together it would only be the two of then and Amelia had heard that it had caused a shift between Steve and Catherine. But Amelia didn´t care because Alex was once again happy when she was with her Dad. But thing between Steve and Amelia things were the same. Amelia had come to terms with Steve and Catherine being together, but it was hard for her to see the man she had once loved being with another woman. But she was happy because since the were stuck on Hawaii until Wo fat was behind bars. She had find a law firm to work for so she could take car of her and Alex by herself and that ment the world to her.

Amelia let out a sigh as she closed the case file she had just finished and she leaned back in her chair, turning her head over to the picture there stood on her desk. It was a picture of Alex and her nephew, it was taking the last time she and Alex when home to see Amelia´s parent. Alex sat on a bench with her arm around her 3 year old cousin.

Amelia looked up just as Steve walked through the door of her office

"You got a minuet?" Steve asked her as he sat down in one of the chairs that stood in front of her desk.

"What is it Steve." Amelia asked as she leaned forward in her chair so she could rest her elbows on her desk as she looked at him.

"You know i love Alex." Steve said as he moved a hand over his heart." And i would do anything for her." He said, pausing.

"But i do hear a but coming?" Amelia said with a smile on her face because what ever was on his mind had him feeling uncomfortable.

"It is about taking Alex to ballet classes." Steve said as he leaned forward in his chair." I am the only Dad there and the other mom´s looks at me like i am a piece of meat."

"I am sorry." Amelia said as she tried to hide the smile that was on her lips as she leaned back in her chair as she stared at the annoyed look that was on Steve´s face." How bad can the really be." Amelia said as she looked back down at her watch.

"I´ve hunted criminals all across the world, but those women scare me."" Steve said as he saw Amelia look down at her watch for the second time sense he´s been there." Is there somewhere you need to be?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Actually, i am meeting up with an old friend for drinks."

"Who?"

"Not that it is any of your business." Amelia said as she pushed her chair away from her desk as she moved around so she could sit one the edge of his as she stared down at Steve." I am having drinks with Tyler Simms."

"Tyler Simms. The guy you dated in college?" Steve asked with a raised eye brow.

"The one and only." Amelia said with a smile as she moved away from the desk, turning around to but her files into her bag before she moved it over her shoulder as she looked over at Steve." Alex is having a playdate with Annabelle to day so you can pick her up at their house when you get off work. I already talked with Liz and she said if you needed,Alex could stay for dinner if you need to work late." Amelia said with a smile on her face as she held out her hand to Steve for to follow her out of her office.

"What is your problem to day?" Asked Danny.

"What?" Steve asked confused as he turned his head so he could look at Danny.

"You been acting like a cave man, more then you normally do so i ask what is your problem to day?"

"Amelia is going on a date with a guy she dated through out colleges to night." Steve said as he pulled the car a little to fast around the corner before he glanced in the rear view mirror before looking back at the road.

"So?" Danny twisted in his seat so he could look at Steve.

"If she is seeing him again i should know." Steve said, looking out the window to see a police car driven fast then in a hurry.

"You should know. Why is that Steven?" Asked Danny.

"Because if she is seeing him that means he will be spending time with Alex." Steve said as he turned his head back around so he could look at Danny." What?" Steve asked seeing the raised eyebrow Danny was given him before looking back at the road.

"You are seeing Cathrine and Amelia seems to be okay with that so what is the problem?"

"She knows who Cathrine is and what she does for a living i don´t know anything about this guy."

"You know he dated Amelia so he can´t be all that bad." Danny said with a amused look on his face.

"He could be a serial killer for all i know."

"I think you are jealous. that is what i think." Danny told him.

"You know what Danny." Steve said as he held a finger up towards Danny."

"keep your eyes on the road." Danny yelled as he pointed a hand towards the window."

"Shut up." Steve said as he turned his head back towards the road.

"You shut up." Danny said as he leaned back into his seat.

Amelia was glad that Alex was spending the night with Steve because she might had have a little to much to drink. But it was nice to see Tyler after so many years. She smiled cause Tyler was still the same sweet guy she had dated back in college. She was so lost in her thought that she didn´t see the man that was sitting on the couch in the living room as she walked past in on her way into the kitchen. But when she turned on the lights in the kitchen, she know something was very wrong when she saw a single rose laying on the island.

"Hello Amelia." A man´s voice said into her ear.

She stood still for a moment as she turned her head slowly to see of she could find anything to protect herself with and that is when she saw the knife block that stood by the edge of the island. She pushed her elbow backwards into the man´s stomach as she heard him let out a groan she ran over to grab a knife as she turned around pointing the knife at the man she had hoped to never see again.

"What do you want?" She asked with fear in her voice as she sees smiling at her.

"Amelia." The man said as he took a step towards her.

"Stay back." She yelled as she swung the knife at him before taking a step back and moved around the island as the man made a sigh before walking towards her.

"I just want the file, Amelia." The man told her as the smile vanished from his face.

"I don´t have it." Amelia said as she quickly looked to see where she put her handbag.

"You will be dead before you can reach it." The man said as he shook his head and all of the sudden he jumped on to the island and with his foot he kicked the knife out of her hand and with his hand he grabbed a hold of the hand as he pulled her closer to his body as he moved down from the island.

"Bad move, Amelia." He said as he pulled her arm behind her back as he pushed her up against the wall.

"Dont do this Taylor." Amelia begged as she felt his breath on her face.

"I Just want the File he gave you. I don´t want to hurt you Amelia, but i will if you don´t give it to me." He said as he moved her away from the wall only to push her back against in and hard.

"The file." He yelled into her ear.

"I don´t have it!"

"Where is it?" He asked as he turned her around so he could look into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth.

"Who has it?"

" It was given to MI5 after the court." Amelia said as she looked into his eyes and she could see he didn´t believe her." Agent Hallafax."

"Agent Hallafax was killed four days ago." Taylor told her.

"What?" She said with shock in her eyes.

"So was the other three agent that was on the team that was send to hunt me down. So i guess you and i are the only one left that knows the truth."

"What truth?"

Taylor pushed her hard against the wall once again." I know you saw the real file before the C.I.A. Took it."

"Taylor..."

Taylor put his hand over her mouth as he heard a sound coming from somewhere inside the house and he put his finger over his lips as he moved away from her as he pulled out a gun from behind him. "You stay here." He told her as he moved towards the living room.

Amelia took a couple of deep breath and she turned her head and saw her handbag laying on the table and she walked over to grab it and that is when she hears gun shots coming from the living room and the next thing she hears is Taylor yelling out for her to run. Amelia turns her head and she sees a man pointing a gun at her as he walked into the kitchen.

"The file." He says as he holds out his other hand towards her.

She was about to tell him she didn´t have it when she hears a gun shot and she looks up at him to see blood coming from his mouth as he falls to the floor in front of her. She looks over to the doorway to the kitchen to see Taylor leaning against the doorway with a hand to his side.

"You been shot." She said as she walks towards him, but she stopped when she sees him pointing his gun at her and the next thing she knows, she hears another gun shot and she feels a sharp pain in her back and everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean she is not waking up!" A worried Steve McGarrett asked the doctor.

Steve had been with Alex when he had gotten the call, that Amelia had been shot in her house and was now been rushed to the hospital. Steve had arrived just as she was rushed in to surgery and seen the state she was in, had him almost in tears.

"The bullet perforated a section of miss Anderson liver and..."

"McGarrett." Steve said as he pointed his finger at the doctor." It is McGarrett."

"Okay." The doctor said as he held up a hand to try to get the commander to take a step back cause he was almost his face by now and he took a deep breath as he sees the commander hold up both hands as he took a step back.

The doctor was about to tell the commander what was going on, but he stopped talking as he looked behind the commander as he sees a man in a suit walking towards him and the commander and Steve seeing the look on the doctors face, turns to see Chase walking towards them.

"How is she?" Chase asked as he tried to catch his breath.

" The bullet perforated a section of Miss. McGarrett liver. Fortunately it did not fully penetrate her liver and we were able to extract the bullet and stitch the damaged tissue, she is stable now and we have given her some fluids. Her body will replace the blood lost blood with time. Your friend got her here just in time."

"Wait a minute." Steve said confused for a second as he quickly looked towards Chase, who looked just as confused as Steve him self." What friend?" Steve said as he looked back at the doctor.

"The man that was with her when she arrived." The doctor said as he looked between the two men with a confused look on his face himself.

"What did this man look like?" Steve asked.

" I didn´t get a good look at him cause i was more concern with Miss McGarrett as the time." The doctor told the commander.

"Okay, Okay. We can deal with that later." Steve said as he rubbed his hands nervous together." So she is going to be okay?"

The doctor once again looked between the two men." Miss McGarrett slipped into comatose state during the surgery. It could be from a number of things. Any attempts were made to wake her, but to no avail. It happens sometimes with trauma patients. It´s my professional opinion that when she is ready, she will come to."

"In your professional opinion." Steve said with a small laugh." Why don´t you just admit you don´t know squat about what is happening? She will wake up. You just do your job." Steve said as he pushed his finger against the doctors chest.

"You just do your job and make sure nothing else goes wrong okay?"

"Steve, clam down." Chase said as he sees Catherine standing behind them with a sleeping Alex in her arms.

Steve turned around as he opened his mouth to tell Chase that he was calm, but not word left his lips as he sees Catherine and Alex as well." Like i said, just do your job." Steve said as he walked towards Catherine and Alex.

"Can i see her?" Chase asked as he turned back towards the doctor.

The doctor nodded his head as he turned and pointed down the hallway." She is in room 201." The doctor said before he turned and walked down the hallway.

Chase turned back to see Steve was talking to Catherine as he ran a hand down Alex´s head so he just turned back around and walked down the hallway and stopped just out side the room, he took a deep breath before he moved his hand around the doorknob and walked inside the hospital room.

Chase took a chair and moved it closer to the bed and sat down on it as he studied Amelia´s sleeping face." Hey Amelia, i hope you can hear me." Chase said as he leaned in over the bed so he could grab a hold of his hand.

"Who ever did this made a huge mistake by shooting you." Chase said as he moved her hand closer to his lips so he could place a soft kiss on the back of her hand." You know Steve is not going to let them get away with this so for everybody´s sack you need to wake up."

"How is she doing?" Catherine asked Steve with a concerned look on her face.

" She has slipped into a comatose state, they don´t know from what it could be a number of things." Steve said as he looked down at his daughter and a number of things were running through his head.

What was he going to tell Alex if Amelia didn´t make it or if she never woke up again cause any of them was going to break Alex´s heart and..."

"Daddy." A sleepy Alex said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes." Where is mommy?"

"Hey, Baby." Steve said in a soft voice as he took Alex into his arms and held her close as he placed a kiss on the top of her head cause he need a moment to gather him self for what he was going to tell her.

"Daddy where is mommy?" Alex asked again as she looked up at her dad as she waited for him to answer her.

"Your mom had a hard night so she is sleeping right now." Steve said walked over to sit down and he placed Alex on the seat beside him and he could see the confusing look on Alex´s face.

"Baby..."

"So i can see her tomorrow?" Alex asked as she once again rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy was hurt, that is why she a sleep and the doctors don´t know when she is going to wake up." Steve tried to explain and his heart started to brake as he sees a single tear fall down Alex´s cheek.

"Baby, you..."

"Uncle Chase!" Alex yelled as she sees her uncle walking out of a room and a second later she was out of the chair and running towards her uncle and she jumped into his arms.

"Daddy said mommy wont wake up." Alex said in tear now.

Chase hugged Alex close as he looked over at Steve and just like Steve Chase didn´t know what to do at the moment so he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Your dad is right, but your mom is a fighter and she will be up and about soon, you hear me Alex." Chase said as he looked down at Alex, who just nodded her head as she rubbed the tear from her eyes.

Steve sat there watching the screen in from of him and for once he was glad Chase was there cause Steve didn´t know what to do. He was pulled out of thoughts by the sound of his cell phone rang and he reached his hand into the pocked of his pants so he could answer the phone.

"McGarrett?" Steve said as he kept his eyes on his daughter.

"It is me." He heard Danny saying from the other end of the cell.

"What´s op." Steve asked.

"You might want to get over here." Danny said with a concerned tone to his voice.

"What is going on?" Steve asked as he moved to stand.

"Like i said you need to come to Amelia´s house."

"Danny, i can´t leave right now." Steve said as he quickly looked towards Catherine before he looked back at Alex.

"I think you are going to want to see this."

Steve rubbed a hand over his eyes." Okay, i am going to be there as soon as i can." Steve said before he ended the call.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is going on?" Steve asked Danny with a confused look on his face as to why there was so many police cars and men walking wearing suits walking in and out of the house.

"We don´t know." Danny said as he turned his body towards the house as he pointed at it." When we arrived the Feds were already here and the wont let us any where near the house." Danny said as he turned back to Steve.

Steve looked between the members of his team and Danny held a finger out towards Steve cause by the look he had on his face he was about to do something stupid.

"Don´t!" Danny said as he sees Steve walking past him with and pissed and angry look on his face and Danny rubbed a hand over his eyes as he heard a voice telling Steve to stop and a second yelling could be heard.

"Here we go." Danny said as he turned around to find Steve being pushed back by one of the Feds and Steve was not backing down so the Fed tried to pushed Steve once again, but Steve was faster and he had the Fed knocked out in a matter of second.

"What the hell is going on out her!" A man´s voice yelled as he walked out of the house to see what the hell was going on and he stopped to look down at his agent that was laying out cold on porch of the house.

"Are you the agent in charge ?" Steve asked as he reach his hand into the pocked of his pants and pulled out his badge for the agent to see." Commander Steve McGarrett of Five o." Steve said as he place his badge back into his pocked.

"I know who you are commander." The man said as he reach his hand out for Steve to shake." Special agent Tyler Simms."

"You are Tyler Simms?" Steve asked as he shook the man´s hand."

Tyler opened his mouth to answer Steve, but he closed it as he sees Chase walking towards them and he shook his head as he walked past Steve with his hand held out in front of him.

"I want you to think about what you are about to..." Was all Tyler got out before Chase had punched him right in the face, making him stumble a few steps backwards.

"All you had to do was to protect her and you fucked it up, you stupid son of a bitch." Chase yelled out as he came at Tyler once again, but some agents grabbed a hold of him as the pushed him backwards.

"I did my job." Tyler yelled back as he spit some blood out of his mouth.

"If you had done your job. Amelia would not be in the hospital right now." Chase yelled as he fought against the agents that was holding him back.

"You want to point fingers, just remember your part in all of this." Tyler said before he order the agents to let go of Chase.

"You..."

"What the hell is going on!?" The two man heard Steve McGarrett yelling as he walked towards the two of them.

"You didn´t tell him, did you?" Chase said with a laugh as he pointed his hand towards Steve.

"Tell me what?" Steve asked not liking what was going on.

"Follow me." Tyler said as he turned and walking up the stairs and into the house and he could hear the two men following after him as the walking through the house and into the kitchen.

Steve, walked into the kitchen, but the screen in front of him made him stop in his tracks as he stared around the kitchen with a shocked look on his face as he sees all of the blood that was on the kitchen room floor.

" 5 years ago, Amelia was helping us with some evidence we found during a raid at one of Richard Prather houses in London.

"You are talking about international arms dealer Richard Prather?" Steve asked with a confused look on his face cause that was not the kind of law work Amelia worked with.

"Yeah." Tyler said as he quickly looked towards Chase before he turned around and held his hand out to the agent that stood a few feet away and asked him for the evidence bag and showed it to the two men.

"Why are you showing us a phone." Steve asked as he took the evidence bag into his hand and looked at the phone that was covered in blood.

"We got a finger print off the phone." Tyler said as he once again looked over at Chase.

"What!?" Chase said as he sees Tyler looking at him.

"The prints belong to Taylor Stan

"That is not possible." Chase said with a shake of his head." He died in the bombing 3 years ago."

"So we all thought." Tyler said.

"Who is Taylor Stan?" Steve asked as he looked up from the phone and looked between the two men.

"Taylor was the agent that was protecting Amelia during the trials "

"Are you talking about the bombing 3 years ago against the court house in London?" Lou asked as he interrupted the conversion between the three men.

"Yeah." Chase and Tyler said at the same time.

Steve turned around as he ran his hand down the back of his neck cause he need to wrap his head around everything he was hearing and he was about to open his mouth to say something when his phone rang. Steve pulled the phone out of his pants and answered the call.

"You sure the prints belong to Taylor?" Chase asked with a confused and scared look on his face.

"I wish it didn´t, but it´s his." Tyler said and the both that a pretty good idea why Taylor would have been there.

"You are thinking what i am thinking?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. She kept the file." Chase said.

"I am on my way." Steve said as he turned and ran out of the room, but he stopped when he heard Chase, asking him what was happening and he turned to look at Chase.

"Amelia heart stopped and they are pulling her into surgery again." Steve said as he turned back and ran out of the house.

"You need to find Taylor before he dose." Chase told Tyler as he turned and follow after Steve, leaving the rest of five O standing inside the kitchen with Tyler Simms.

"So you want or help now?" Danny asked.

Tyler nodded his head as he turned around." Give then what ever the want." He told the agents in the room." I need to make some phone calls." He said before walking out of the house as he took his phone out and dialed who ever he was going to talk to.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve pushed the hospital doors and hurried down the hallway with Chase following closely behind him. The that were standing behind the nurses desk were startled as Steve stopped in front of the desk with a panicked look on his face.

"I am Steve McGarrett. I was called about Amelia McGarrett." He as he turned his head to see Chase standing beside him and he quickly looked back at the nurse that was looking down at the computer in front of her.

"wait here." She said as she looked up at the two men." I am going to find doctor Andersen." She said as she hurried down the hallway, looking for the doctor.

The waiting felt like a life time for Steve. He leaned his back against the wall as he closed his eyes, hoping that it was all just a bad dream and that he would wake up soon.

"Here." A voice said and Steve opened his eyes to find Chase holding out a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Steve said as he took the cup and took a sip of the coffee.

"How are you holding up?" Chase asked as he sad down beside Steve.

Steve shook his head." What am i going to tell Alex if..."

"Don´t go there." Chase said with a sad look on his own face." She is a fighter, she will pull through this."

"You really believe that?" Steve asked with tears in his eyes.

"I have to believe that for Alex´s sake." Chase said as he turned his head and the sad look vanished as he sees the nurse walking towards them with the doctor beside her.

"Steve." Chase said as he moved to stand.

Steve turned his head to see the doctor and he quickly moved a hand over his eyes as he stood and as the doctor walked closer Steve got a bad feeling by the look on the doctors face.

"How is she doing?" Steve asked with a scared tone to his voice.

"It is not looking good." The doctor said as he looked between the two men." a piece of the bullet traveled upwards and nicked a part of her heart and we lost her a couple of times on the table."

"What are you saying?" Chase asked as looked to Steve before looking back at the doctor.

"If she makes it through the night she might have a fighting chance, but i would call the people you need just to be on the safe side." The doctor said as he looked between the two men." I am sorry." The doctor said with a sad look on his face before he turned and whispered something to the nurse, who nodded her head.

"She´s down the hall if you want to see her." The nurse said as she held her hand out.

"Yeah, Yeah." Chase said as he followed after the nurse, but he stopped and turned his head to find Steve standing there in the middle of the hospital hallway.

"Steve!"

Steve looked up at Chase." What?"

"You coming?" Chase asked.

"Yea, i just need a minuet." Steve said.

Chase nodded his head as he turned and follow after the nurse and into the hospital room Amelia was in and Chase had to run a hand over his mouth by the screen in front of him. Amelia was laying on the bed, hooked up to different machines.

"I am going to be by the nurses desk if you need anything." The nurse said as she turned and walked out of the room, but she walked back in a second later." The man that was whit you is gone."

"I know." Was all Chase said as he sat down in the chair that was beside the bed and he grabbed Amelia´s hand." He is going to be with their daughter, but he will be back." Chase said as he turned to look at the nurse.

"Like i said, call me if you need anything." She said given him a smile before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Steve were sitting inside his truck as he looked at his house and he was a loss at what he was going to tell Alex, how was he going to tell Alex that there was a chance that Amelia was not going to make it.

"Fuck!" Steve screamed out as he hit the steering wheel a few times before he leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes as he tried to get himself together.

"You okay?"

Steve quickly opened his eyes as he turned his head to the side to find Catherine standing there with a worried look on her face.

"No. No i a not." Steve said gave Catherine a sad smile.

"How is she doing?" Catherine asked as she opened the car door so she could take Steve´s hand into her own.

"Not good." Steve said as he slowly pulled his hand out away so he could run a hand over his eyes before he got out of the car and looked towards the house." Is she a sleep?" Steve asked.

"Yeah she´s a sleep, but she has been asking for you." Catherine said as she tried to get Steve to look at her.

"I need to spend sometime alone with Alex." Steve said as he turned to see the disappointed look on Catherine´s face.

"Of course." Catherine said with a fake smile on her face cause she had hoped that Steve was going to seek comfort from her." I am going grab my things and head home." Catherine said as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek before she walked up the house with Steve beside her.

After Catherine had left Steve walked up the stairs and into Mary´s old room to find Alex sound a sleep and Steve walked inside the room and sat down bed as he moved a piece of hair out of the way so he could look at Alex´s sleeping face, leaning down he placed a kiss on her cheek before he moved the blanked over her small frame and walked out of the room and down the hallway and into his own.

Steve walked his bed and got down on his knees and pulled the old suitcase out from under the bed, taking a deep breath before he opened it and looked through it until he found what he was looking for.


	10. Chapter 10

England. London.

A man was walking up the steps of the townhouse and then he walked up to the second floor and he stopped out side the door cause the women behind it was not going to like what he was going to tell her. Taking a deep breath before he knocked on the door and opened it to find Julia Prather sitting behind her desk.

"Did they get him?" She asked the second she looked up and sees the man walking into her office.

"No." The man said with as he shook his head.

"Then why am i looking at you?" She asked with an angry look on her face.

"There was a set back." The man said with a nervous look on his face.

"And that is?" She asked as she leaned forward and placed the palms of her hand on the desk.

"We tracked him down, but he.. he."

"He, he what!" Julia asked, not liking where this was conversion was going.

"He was with McGarrett." He said as he took a step back as Julia quickly pushed the chair away from her desk so she could stand as she pointed her finger at the sacred man.

"The bitch that got my dad put away!" She yelled.

"Yeah." The man said in a whisper cause everyone that worked for Julia Prather know how much she hated Amelia McGarrett.

"I want that bitch dead!" She screamed as she slammed her open palm down on the desk.

"You might get your wish." The man said with a smile on his face now.

"Meaning?" Julia said as she sat back down in her chair.

"The shot her as they were trying to take Taylor out."

"So she is dead?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"No, but she is coma right now and they don´t think she is going to make it."

"Where?" Julia asked cause this might be her chance to do what she wanted to do for the past 3 years.

"Hawaii."

"Leave." She said to the man as she reach her hand out to grab her cell phone that was laying on the desk and she pushed in a number and placed the phone against her ear and when the person on the other end answered she told him to get her plane ready cause she was going to Hawaii.

Back in Hawaii Chase was sitting in a park as he waited for Tyler Simms to show up, but like always he was late.

Chase let out an annoyed sigh as he sees the man walking towards him. "You are late." Chase said as he removed his sunglasses and he smiled as he sees bruise that was showing on Tyler´s cheek." You might what to get that checked out.

"Fuck you." Tyler said as he softly rubbed a hand across his cheek as he sat down beside Chase on the bench and both men just sat there looking around the park as they waited for the other one to say something.

"Do you know why she kept the file?" Chase asked as he turned his head towards Tyler.

"No. But i do know if Taylor came back from the dead to get it..." Tyler stopped talking as he sees something in Chase´s face and it made him raise an eyebrow.

"You know something ?"

"Amelia didn´t believe Taylor was dirty and.."

"Come one man." Tyler said shacking his head." The only reason she think that is because she was sleeping whit him."

"And that pissed you off?" Chase said.

"It pissed me off that he was supposed to protect her and..."

Chase got off the bench and stood so he was facing Tyler." You and i know that Amelia is good at what she dose so if she things that Taylor was not dirty, she might be right. Sleeping with him or not and by the look on your face you already know i am right so i asked you again what is your problem?"

"Agent Hallafax was killed and the lawyer that was assisting Amelia during the trial, he was killed in his home last night."

"So he is cleaning house?"

"It looks like it."

"But why now, the trial was 3 years ago? So what happened between then and now?"

"I think it has something to do with Taylor and the only one that knows what might be going on is..."

"Amelia." Chase said with wide eyes."

"Yeah."

"This is bad." Chase said as he turned his back to Tyler and rubbed a hand over his mouth." We need to tell Steve." Chase said as he turned back to Tyler.

"No. No.."

"If Amelia wakes up, they are going to be coming for her again and that means they are going to be coming after Alex and if Steve finds out, i so sure hope you are not on this island."

"Give me 72 hours."

"You have 48 hours and then i am telling Steve everything." Chase as he placed the sunglasses over his eyes and walked away.

Steve took a sip from the he held in his hand as he sat down on the chair that was next to the dining room table that was filled with old pictures and other stuff from the time he and Amelia been together. Steve was so lost in everything that was laying in front of him that he didn´t hear Alex walking into the living room.

"Is mommy going to die?" Steve heard Alex asking from behind him and Steve turned around to Alex standing there with her old teddy bear up against her chest.

"Come here baby." Steve said as he held out his hand for Alex to join him.

Alex waked towards Steve and he lifted her onto his lab and placed a kiss onto her head.

"Do you want to see something?" Steve asked her as he reached his hand towards a piece of paper that had baby prints on it and showed it to her.

"Do you know what this are?"

"Prints. It is mine?" Alex asked as she turned her head so she could look up at her dad.

"Yeah, it is your baby prints your mommy made these for me when i was overseas and i always carried them on me whenever i had to go on missions."

"Your secret missions?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Steve said as he pulled Alex closer against his chest.

"Is mommy going to die?" Alex asked again.

"No baby and you know why?" Steve said as he turned her around as he lifted her onto the table so he could look at Alex tear stained face.

"No why?" Alex said, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at her dad.

"Cause your mommy is a fighter and she has a strong heart and she loves you to much to leave you baby girl." Steve said as he wiped away the tear that had falling down her cheek.

"Can we go see her?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, of course baby." Steve said with a smile on his face, but how about we get dressed and go get some pancakes first, what do you say?"

"Can i get the once with chocolate and whipped cream?" Alex asked with a smile as she sees her dad narrowing his eyes at her.

"Okay, chocolate and whipped cream it is, but first you need to go get dressed." Steve said as he held her down from the table and she walked towards the stairs, but she stopped and turned around to look at her dad.

"Dad."

"Yeah." Steve said with a smile on his face.

"Mommy loves you to." Alex said before she turned and ran through the living room.

Steve turned back around and looked at the pictures and one picture in particular caught his attention, he reach his hand out for the picture and leaned in the chair as he stared at it. It was a picture of Amelia sitting in a hospital bed holding a newborn Alex in her arm and to Steve she had never looked more beautiful then she did in that moment.

"Dad, i am ready!" Steve heard Alex yelling as he heard her running down the stairs and he quickly placed the picture back onto the table and walked towards Alex, holding his hand out to her and she took it and the walked out of the house together.

On another part of the island. Danny got out of his car and walked towards the crime screen and he nodded his head at the officer that lifted the crime screen tape for him to walk under.

"Hey." Danny said as he saw Kono and Chin standing there looking down at the body.

Chin turned his head over his shoulder to see Danny walking towards him with out Steve by his side. "Where is Steve?"

"He is spending the day with Alex." Danny said as he stopped walking and looked down at the woman that was leaning over the body.

"How is she doing?" Chin asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Not good, but Steve is not better." Danny said as he looked down at the body.

"What do we got?" Danny asked back over at Kono.

"The victim is one Jackson Holland ages 40." Kono said with a serious look on her face as he held out an evidence bag to Danny.

"What is it?" Danny asked as he took the evidence bag into his hand so he could look at it and inside was what looked like a business card, but what caught Danny´s attention was the name that was written on the card.

"Amelia McGarrett attorney specializing in criminal law." Danny red out loud and he moved a hand over his mouth cause this was bad." No one tells Steve about this until we figure out what this all means." Danny said as he moved his finger between the two man.

"Okay." Danny said as he clapped his hands together as Kono and Chin nodded their head." How did he died?" Danny asked the Hawaiian man.

"I am fairly sure he drowned, but he had help" He said as she looked up at Danny.

"How you figure?" Danny asked as he got down on his knees as she pointed at the man´s eyes.

"You see the staining here?" and he continued as she sees Danny nodding his head.

"Tremendous hemorrhaging, probably from while he struggled as he was being drowned." He said as she looked down as he took the man´s hand and held it up." But it looks like he scratched the killer pretty good.

"Do you think you can get any D.N.A?" Lou asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"I can try, but i wont get my hops up." He said as he moved a bag over the man´s hand.

"Okay, thank you." Danny said as he got back on his feet and turned to walked back towards his car with Kono and Chin following closely beside him.

"So what are we going to do?" Chin asked as the stopped by Danny´s car.

"I want you two find out what Jackson Holland was doing here on Hawaii." Danny told Kono and Chin.

"What are you going to do?" Chin asked.

" I am going to see the Feds cause i have a feeling that all of this is fare from being over." Danny said as he opened the car door and got inside the car and started it up and drove away, leaving the two men standing there looking at each other.

"This is going to end badly." Kono said said as she turned to her cousin.

"Yeah, but for who?" Chin said as the turned and walked towards their car.


	11. Chapter 11

It was dark outside by the time pulled his truck into the driveway outside his house. Steve had left Alex at the hospital with Chase cause when Steve had told Alex it was time to leave, she started to cry and Chase had told him that he would stay with Alex so Steve could get home and grab the two of them so fresh cloths.

Steve had thanked the man and it made him shake his head cause he had never in a million years through that he would be thanking Chase. Steve got out of his car and walked towards his house as he pulled his phone out of his pocked to check his phone from any massages his team, but there wasn´t any and so he put the phone back inside the pocked of his pants as he looked up at his house, but something made Steve stop in his tracks and he slowly reached out for his gun.

"Don´t!" A man´s voice said as Steve felt the butt of a gun against the back of his head.

"Okay, okay." Steve said as he slowly moved his hand down.

"How is she?" The man asked.

"What?" Steve asked with a confused look in his face, but a second had past when Steve realized who the man was talking about." You mean Amelia?"

"How is she!" The man asked again, but this time there was a hardness to the tone in his voice.

"Let me guess." Steve said as he turned his head to the side." Taylor?" Steve asked and he could see out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the man slowly walked around him until he was standing in front of Steve with his gun now pointed at his chest.

"How is she? I won´t ask you again."

"She is coma." Steve told the man and Steve could see something chance in Taylor´s eyes by the news.

"I never wanted that to happen." Taylor said as he shook his head.

"Then why don´t you just turn yourself in and make it right."

"I cannot until i find the file."

"What file?" Steve asked.

"The file, i know she made a backup and i need it if i want to survive."

"Survive what?" Steve asked with a confused look as to what was going on."

"He didn´t tell you?" Taylor asked with a laugh." Oh, that is great."

"Who didn´t tell me what?" Steve asked not liking where this were headed.

"Agent Simms didn´t tell you that Richard Prather was killed in prison 6 months ago and his daughter is now in charge and she wants everyone that had a hand in putting her dad away dead.

"What dose that have to do with you?" Steve asked as he quickly eyed the gun before looking back up at Taylor.

"Ask your team about Jackson Holland." Taylor said as he slowly backed away, but he stopped and smiled at Steve." Tell Chase i said hi." Taylor said before backing away and when he was fare enough away he turned and vanished into the night.

2 hours later, Steve walked inside Amelia´s hospital room to find Alex sound asleep beside Amelia and for a second Steve forgot about everything, but that chanced the second the heard Chase´s voice behind him.

"Taylor says hi." Steve said as he turned around to face the other man.

"Look." Chase said, holding up a hand in hope to stop Steve from attacking him.

"I want to know why i wasn´t told the whole truth about what is going on."

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked with a scared look on his face as to what Steve could be talking about.

"Are you really going to stand there and lie to me?" Steve asked with a angry smile on his face.

"Lie about what?"

Steve reached both hands out and grabbed a hold of Chase´s shirt and pushed him backwards out of the hospital room and he kept on going until Chase´s back hit the wall behind him.

"I want to know why i wasn´t told that Richard Prather was killed in prison?"

"What?" Chase asked cause that was not was he was expecting to hear." Prather is dead?" Chase asked with a scared look on his face cause that could only mean one thing and that was bad for everyone involved.

"Yeah, he was killed 6 mouths ago." Steve said as he let go of the hold he had on Chase´s shirt.

"This is really bad." Chase said he quickly looked into the hospital room.

Steve didn´t like the look on the other man´s face." What is really going on and don´t make he ask you a second time." Steve said as he pushed Chase back against the wall.

"If Prather is dead that means it is his daughter that runs everything and she want everyone involved with putting her dad way dead."

"You know that is the second time tonight someone told me that."

"You don´t understand." Chase said as held both hands out in front of him." She hates Amelia with a passion and if she finds out that Taylor was looking for Amelia.

Steve´s eyes went wide as he quickly turned his head and looked into the hospital room and sees Alex had moved closer to Amelia." Is she coming after family?" Steve asked as he looked back at Chase, only to see he was also looking into the room.

"Is she coming after my family!?" Steve yelled into his face.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice asked and both men turned their head to see a security guard standing there looking at them.

"No, there is no problem here." Steve said.

"Do i need to call the police?" The security guard asked, not believing the man.

"I am the police." Steve said as he turned his body around so the security guard could see his badge." Five 0." Steve said and the security guard nodded his head as he turned around and walked towards the nurses desk.

"Is she coming after my family?" Steve asked again as he turned to Chase.

"Yes." Was all Chase got out before Steve had punched him straight in the face, making Chase fall against the wall before he fall down on the floor.

"What the hell man." Chase said as he spit some blood out of his mouth.

"She has to go through me first." Steve said turned and walked into the hospital room and closed the door behind him.

Chase rubbed his chin as he got back onto his feet and pulled out his phone and entered the number for the person he was reaching and put the phone up against his ear as he waited for the person to answer and he only had to wait a few second when a man´s voice could be heard.

"What do you want?" The person answered.

"When were you going to tell me Richard Prather was killed?" Chase asked as he walked down the hallway.

"Where did you hear that ?" he person asked.

"So it is true?"

"Chase..."

" Your 72 hours are up." He said as he ended the call.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve were sitting in the chair beside Amelia´s hospital bed as he took a sip from the cup he had in his hand as he watched Amelia and Alex that he didn´t hear the knock on the door it wasn´t until he heard a woman´s voice asking him how she was doing that Steve turned around to see Amelia´s godmother standing there with tears in her eyes as she stared at Amelia.

"Mrs Jensen." Steve placed the cup on the table that stood by Amelia´s bed as he stood up to greet the women.

"How bad is it?" Jane asked as she walked over to stand by Amelia´s bed as she looked down at Amelia and her eyes quickly when to Alex that was sleeping beside Amelia.

"She was shot and she lost a lot of blood and she slipped into coma on the table." Steve paused as he rubbed a hand over his mouth cause how was he going to tell her that Amelia might not make it.

"What?" Jane asked as she turned her head so she could look at Steve and she didn´t like the look she saw Steve´s face cause it looked like he was about to brake down.

"A few hours later i got a call that the had to put her back under and the found out that a piece if the bullet had traveled upwards and nicked a part of her heart."

"What are you not saying?" Jane asked and she was trying not to brake down as she sees a tear fall down Steve´s cheek." No...no...no." Jane said as she pointed an angry finger at Steve.

"She is going to be fine, she has to." Jane said as she turned her head so she could look at Amelia." You hear me Baby girl." Jane said as she placed her open palm against Amelia´s cold cheek." "You are a fighter so fight." Jane whispered as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Amelia´s forehead.

"Mrs Jensen."

"How is Alex holding up?" Jane asked as she kept her eyes on the two of them.

"She is afraid we all are." Steve said as he walked back over and sat down on the chair as he watched Alex and Amelia as well.

"Dose her parents know?" Steve asked as he looked up at Jane.

"The are trying to find a flight out here. Karen said she would call me the moment the were flying out." Jane said as she looked over at Steve and she gave him a sad smile.

" When was the last time you slept?" Jane asked.

"Right now it feels like a life time ago." Steve said as he rubbed a tired hand over his eyes.

"Why don´t you go home and get some sleep..." Jane held her hand up to stop when she sees him open his mouth to say something." You are no good anyone if you are dead on your feet."

"I can´t leave Alex." Steve said as his eyes when to Amelia." She needs me." Steve said.

"Are you talking about Alex or Amelia?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Both i guess." Steve said cause he know it was no use to lie to Jane cause she know him to well.

"You still love her don´t you?"

"Dose it matter?" Steve asked with a sad smile of his own."

"So the answer to my question it yes." Jane said and she could see by the look on Steve´s face, she was right.

"Okay, like i said before you should go home and get some sleep and i will stay here with Alex."

"I can´t..." Steve started to say, but closed his mouth and gave Jane a smile." Okay, i will go home and get some sleep, but.." Steve said pointing his finger at her.

"I will call you if anything change." She said.

"Okay." Steve said as he looked over at Amelia and Alex for a few second before he got out of the chair and left the room.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into now baby girl." Jane said as she took her jacked off as she walked over and sat down on the chair Steve had been sitting in.

Steve arrived home a little will over midnight and all he really wanted was to get a good nights sleep before he headed back to the hospital, but that was not going to happen, he through as he saw Catherine sitting on the porch waiting for him.

"Catherine what are you doing here?" Steve asked as he rubbed a tired hand across his forehead.

"I wanted to talk to you before i left." Catherine said as she moved off the porch.

"About what?" Steve asked, but he had a good feeling what she wanted to talk about, but he was not going to have that conversation right now.

"About us."

"I am not having this conversation with you right now." Steve said as he walked around her to get to the front door, but the word that left Catherine´s lips made Steve stop in his tracks.

"Do you love her?" Catherine asked, but deep down she already know the answer to her question.

"I don´t think i ever stopped." Steve said as he turned around and looked at the sad look on Catherine´s face." I am sorry. I know it is not what you wanted to hear."

"I guess this is goodbye then." She said as a single tear fall down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"I am sorry." Steve said as he walked towards her and placed his hand on her cheek and kiss her other one.

"I am sorry to." Catherine said before she backed away from him." I hope it she wakes up i really do." She said before she turned and walked away.

The next day. Steve had just gotten out of the shower and he was headed down to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee before he left for the hospital when he heard the front door open and he turned around to see Danny walking into the kitchen with a nervous look on his face.

"Daniel." Steve said before taking a sip of his coffee.

" Daniel?" Danny said with a frown on his face." Why do i feel like i am about to be yelled at?"

"Did you do something?" Steve asked as he leaned his head to the side." Oh, i got it." Steve said as he pointed a finger at him." How about you tell me about Jackson Holland.

"Who?" Danny asked with guilty look on his face.

"You tell me?" Steve said as he took another sip from the cup in his hand as he waited for Danny to start talking.

"Jackson Holland was found dead by the beach yesterday morning, he was drowned." Danny said and he paused before he continued cause what he was about to say next was going to send Steve over the edge.

"And?"

"Amelia´s business card was found on his body...Wait." Danny said as he held up his hand to stop Steve from saying anything." But that is not the worse part." Danny said as he ran his hand over his mouth.

"Danny."

"Jackson has ties to Wo fat." Danny said.

"Come again?" Steve said not believing what he was hearing.

"I had a talk with the Feds and they told me that Jackson was wanted in questions about the murders of 5 C.I.A. five years ago.

"Why do i have a feeling i am not going to like what you are going to say?" Steve asked as he saw the sad look on Danny´s face.

"Because the on of the C.I.A agents was Jenna Kaye´s fiance."

"This just keeps on getting better and better." Steve said as he turned around and placed his cup on to the table." What have you gotten yourself massed up in Amelia." Steve said as he hanged his head as he leaned his hands on the counter.

"I am not done." Danny said.

"Of course you are not." Steve said with his voice filled with sarcasm as he turned back around so he could look at Danny.

"He is also believed to be behind the bombing on the courthouse in London."

"Back up a second." Steve said as he held up a hand." Why would Amelia bee given her business card to the man who bombed the courthouse.." Steve hanged his head as he let a laugh slip past his lips.

"What so funny?" Danny asked not understanding why he would be laughing.

"Taylor."

"Taylor as in Taylor Stan they guy that was with Amelia when she was shoot?"

"Yeah." Steve said as he walked past Danny so he could leave the kitchen.

"Hey!" Danny yelled as he quickly followed after Steve." What do you mean Taylor told you." Danny said as he grabbed a hold of Steve´s arm to stop in from walking further away.

"Taylor payed me a visit last night."

"He was here and you are still alive?"

"He wanted me to know about Jackson." Steve said as he moved both hands over his eyes cause it was all becoming to much for him to handled.

"How did he know about Jackson...He killed him." Danny said with a confused look on his face." But why?"

"I don´t know." Steve said as he turned to look at Danny." I don´t know what the hell is going on, but i am going to find out." Steve said as he turned and walked towards his truck, leaving a even more confused Danny behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Somewhere in the world. Wo fat stood by the window with a wine glass in his hand as he went over everything he had just been told and he lifted the glass to his lips and emptied the glass and a second later he turned around and throw the glass across the room in anger cause he needed the woman a life if he was going to have any chance to get to Steve McGarrett.

There was a knock on the door and Wo fat looked towards the door and see a man walking inside the room with a cell phone in his hand" The phone call you have been waiting for he said as he held out the cell out to Wo fat who took the phone into his hand and he was about to answer the call, but stopped when he sees the man still standing there.

" Was there anything thing else?" Wo fat snapped.

"No, sir." The man said with a nervous look on his face.

"Then leave."

"Yes, sir." The man said as he turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Wot fat took a deep breath before he placed the phone against his ear." Hello."

"Hello Wo fat." said the voice belong to Julia Prather."I hope i am not disturbing you." She said in a sarcastic manner.

"Listen Prather." Wo fat began." Amelia McGarrett is mine so what ever you have planed for her i want you to stop right now our i..." Wo fat stopped talking as he heard laughing coming from Julia.

"Did i say something funny?" Wo fat asked feeling the anger with in him grow cause who did that women thing she was laughing at him.

"I´m sorry i can´t do that. I have plans for Amelia McGarrett." She said and she paused before she spoke." What do you want with her?"

"I need her a live if i am going to get to McGarrett!" Wo fat yelled and he took another deep breath as he tried to calm down cause this conversation was getting him no were.

"I am sorry, did you say McGarrett?" Julia asked and Wo fat could hear the confusing in her voice.

"Her husband."

"Ah yes. The great Steve McGarrett i have been hearing so much about over the past 24 hours. So tell me Wo fat. What did he do to you that makes you want him so much?"

"That is nun of your business. You will back of Amelia McGarrett now!"

"Don´t tell me what to do!" Julia yelled." She had my dad put away and he was killed in prison."

"You don´t want to make me into your enemy Julia!" Wo fat said, raising his voice in hops, she would back down.

"You don´t scare me and this conversation ends now." She said as she ended the call.

Wo fat ran a hand over his mouth cause now he had two problems on his hand and it was one more then he could handed at the moment so he turned and called out for the man and a few second the man opened the door, but he didn´t dare go into the room by the look on his bosses face.

"Sir?"

"Get a plan ready." Wo fat said as he turned to walk into his room to get ready, but he stopped as the man asked to where and he turned to the man.

"Hawaii.

2 days later. Steve ran in through the hospital door and in his hurry to get to his family, he almost knocked a nurse over. Steve turned his head over his shoulder and yelled sorry before he turned his head back around and ran down the hallway and he didn´t stop running until he reached Amelia´s room.

Steve pulled the door opened and he stopped in his tracks as he sees Amelia sitting up in her bed as she listen to Alex talking and the both turned their head to see Steve standing there staring at them with tears in his eyes.

"Hi." Amelia said in a tired voice.

"hi." Steve said back cause he was at loss for words cause only a few days ago, the doctor had told him that she was probably not going to make it, but here she was awake and smiling down at Alex.

"Look dad, mom is awake." Alex said as she hugged her mom.

"Be careful." Steve told Alex as he sees the painful look that washed over Amelia´s face.

"It is okay." Amelia said with a smile on her face as she looked op at Steve.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked as he walked further into the room.

"Sore, but i am alive." She said as leaned down to place a kiss on the top of Alex´s head and leaned her cheek there as she looked over at Steve.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Amelia asked as she held her hand out for him and she could see on his face that he was trying to get his emotions under control.

Steve was about to walk closer when he felt a hand on his face and he quickly turned his head and a frown found it way onto his face." Mom?"

"Hi Steven." Doris said as she walked past her son and towards Amelia hospital bed as she reached out a cup to her." Here you go Sweet."

"Thank you." Amelia said with a smile as she moved her hand away from Alex so she could reached her fingers into the cup and she pulled out an ice cube and sipped on it.

Doris looked towards her son and she smiled before she looked towards her granddaughter." Alex, how about you and me go get some ice cream?"

"Mom?" Alex asked as she looked up at her mom with scared eyes cause she was afraid that if she left and came back her mom would be gone."

"It is okay baby. I am not going anywhere." Amelia said with a smile.

"Okay." Alex said as she turned and jumped down and Doris held her hand out for Alex and they where about to walk out of the room when Alex turned and walked back to the bed and held her teddy bear out to her mom." He will keep your safe."

"Thank you baby." Amelia said placing the palm of her hand against Alex´s cheek." Go with grandma." Amelia said and the second Alex and Doris walked out of the door, Amelia let out a groan as she placed a hand over her heart.

"What?" Steve asked with a worried look on his face as he quickly walked over to stand beside her.

"I said i am fine, i am just a bit sore and tired" Amelia said as she leaned her head to the side and gave him a tired smile.

"How are you holding up?" Amelia asked cause Alex had told her everything that had happened while she was in coma.

"The truth?" Steve asked her as he walked around her bed so he could grab the chair and he walked back and sat down beside her bed side." I am so tried." Steve told her as he placed his head down on the bed.

Steve was about to say something, but he closed his mouth as he felt her run her fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes as he let himself give into the feeling of her touch.

"Alex?" Amelia asked.

Steve opened his eyes and lifted his head so he could look at her." I love her, but she is a hand full."

"Welcome to my world." Amelia said with a smile and a few second it vanished as she sees something else in Steve´s eyes and she knows what is about to come out of his mouth next.

"Just let me have it?"

"What?" Steve asked.

"I know you Steve. so just..." She didn´t get to finish her sentences before Steve raised his voice at her.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

Steve moved out of the chair as he started to pace back and forth the hospital room.

"Steve."

"Why would you get involved with Richard Prather? Do you have any idea how dangerous that man is or should i say was."

"What do you mean was?" Amelia asked with a confused look on her face.

"He was killed in prison 6 months ago and that is not all." Steve said as he reached out his hand so he could point his finger at her." Your old is running all around this island looking for some file, he think you have hidden."

"Because i have it hidden a file away and i did for a situation like this."

"You calling this a situation!?" Steve yelled." 3 days ago you where in coma and we didn´t know if you where going to live or died."

"Steve, you..."

"What do you think would have happen to Alex if you have died our what about... What about me?" Steve asked as he placed the palm of his hand on his chest."

"I am sorry." Amelia said as she wiped away the tear that had falling down her cheek.

"You are sorry." Steve asked as he walked back over and sat down on the chair as he started at her for a second or two before, shaking his head." You know i am not good at this." Steve said as he reached his hand towards hers and moves his big hand around her small one." I..."

Steve and Amelia looks towards the door as the hear a knock and Steve´s face when stone cold as he sees Chase standing there.

"Am i interrupting something?" He asked as he looked between the two of them.

"No. no of course not." Steve said as he let go of Amelia´s hand as he moved out of the chair." I was just about to leave."

"Steve?"

"No, no. I am going to let the two of you talk cause i bet you have a lot of talking to do." He said." I am going to be back later on tonight." Steve said as he walked out of the room.

"Steve." Amelia yelled, but Steve just kept on walking and Amelia turned to Chase." What happened?"


	14. Chapter 14

Amelia rubbed a hand over her eyes as she through back on the conversation she had with Chase a few hours ago and she knew she need to do something cause things were getting out of control and she knew it was her fault.

She could have put a stop to it months ago, but she had dropped it all when Steve more or less had forced her to stay on Hawaii, but then a few weeks ago Jackson Holland had walked into her office and after there talk she knew she need to do something and that scared her cause so many people were going to get hurt when the real truth came out.

Amelia moved the covers away from her body and she swung her lags our the bed and she let a hiss as she kept the pain at bay and she planted her feet onto the floor and she had only taken a few steps when the door to her room opened, she turned her head to see who.

"What the hell do you want!" Amelia asked as she tried to hide the fear she was feeling in her stomach as she started at the woman that stood there in the doorway to her hospital room.

" I was hoping to find you dead, but we all can´t get what we want now can´t we." Julia said as she walked inside the room and she a smile found it way onto her face as she sees Amelia take a step backwards as she closed the door behind her.

"Don´t worry i am not hear to hurt you, not just yet anyways." Julia said as she walked over and sat down on the chair that stood on the other side of the hospital bed.

"What do you want?" Amelia asked.

" Ever since i been on this island i been hearing rumors about some file and the words it you have it."

"I don´t know what you are talking about."

"Don´t." Julia said as the smile vanished from her face." Just give me the file Amelia."

"Or what?" Amelia dared her.

"I just kill you and not your whole family starting with that sweet daughter of yours."

"You go anywhere near my daughter." Amelia said over to the bed and leaned her hands on it." I will..."

"Or that hot husband of yours." She said with a raised eyebrow." How did you ever landed a man like that is beyond me." Julia said as she looked down at her perfect done nails for a few seconds before she looked back up at Amelia and what she saw on the other woman´s face made her smile cause she saw pain and that is what she wanted for her. She wanted Amelia to feel everything she felt when Amelia had taken everything from her.

"How about i give you 48 hours to give me your answer." Julia said as she slowly moved out of the chair and walked towards the door and she placed her hand on the door handled.

"48 hours is all you get and on way or the other i am going to get what i came here for." She said as she turned her head over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"And by the way you look like hell." She said as she opened the door and walked out of the hospital room.

Amelia knew what she had to do and she knew who she was going to ask for help cause no one could find out what she was about to do she need to protect her family.

On another part of the island Taylor Stan where standing inside Amelia´s house. He knew he was taken a risk by coming back, but he need to find that file cause through some old friends, he had heard that Julia Prather was on the island and that meant he was running out of time.

Taylor walked through each room, in hops that he would find it, but after an hour of looking and was right back where he started and he let out a yelled as he ran his hand over the dresser in Amelia´s bed room.

"Find what you were looking for?" A familiar voice asked from behind him and he quickly turned around to find Chase standing there pointing a gun at him.

"Chase." Taylor said with an annoyed tone to his voice as he saw the smile on Chase´s face.

"Taylor." Chase said as he lowered his gun and put his gun back inside it´s holster.

"You not going to shoot me?" Taylor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"What kind of game are you playing Chase cause i don´´t have time for this." Taylor said as he turned around and started to looked through her room once again, hoping he had missed something the first time.

"She dosen´t have the file here if that is what you are looking for." Chase told him and by the look Taylor have him, he knew they had been right.

"So she did make a file?" Chase said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Of course she did, do you even know her at all." Taylor said as he turned back around and walked over and opened the doors to her closet and walked inside and up to see there was some boxes standing on the shelf.

"What´s in the files that is so important?" Chase asked as he walked over and leaned against doorway of the closet as he looked at Taylor reaching his hand up and grabbed one of the boxes.

"I don´t know, all i know there is something that can clear my name and i want my old life back." Taylor said as he quickly looked over at Chase before turning back and opened the box and it was fillet with stacks of paper, he throw the box and leaned up to grab another box.

"Amelia believed that you were set up, is that true?" Chase asked.

"There is someone dirty, but it is not be." Taylor said as he grabbed another box and he let out a sigh as he sees it is filled with pictures.

"Do you know who it is?" Chase asked as he pushed his back away from the doorway and walked into the closet and pulled on Taylor´s arm making him drub the box." I asked you a question!" Chase asked.

"Yeah, but you wont believe me." Taylor said.

"Try me." Chase asked just as the front door opened and both men turned their head towards the sound.

"Who knows that you came here?" Taylor asked as he reach his hand behind his back and pulled out his own gun.

"No one." Chase said as he also pulled his gun out and walked out of the closed and through the bedroom and he looked out of the bedroom door and quickly back as he sees a shadow.

Chase looked over his shoulder and gave Taylor a sign telling there was one person in the house. Chase turned back around as Taylor nodded his head and Chase walked out of the room and down the hallway and he turned around the corner to see The men standing in the living room with his back to them.

"Get your hands up!" Chase yelled as he pointed his gun at man, the man pulled his hand over his head and slowly turned around.

"How is it going fellas." The blond haired man asked with a smile on his face as he looked between the two men pointing their guns at him.

"Toby!?" Both men asked with confused looks on their faces as to what Toby was doing on Hawaii.

"Can i put my hands down?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Chase said as he waved his gun at him before placing his gun inside the holster.

"What about you tough guy, you going to shoot me?" Toby asked with a raised eyebrow as he sees Taylor were still pointing his gun at him.

"The through had crossed my mind a few times." Taylor said, holstering his gun as well.

"I am hurt." Toby said as he moved his hand over his heart.

"What are you doing here, Toby?" Chase asked.

"Amelia called me a few weeks ago and told me that Jackson Holland paid her a visit and that she need my help.

"Your help with what?" Both men asked at the same time and it made them look at each other for a second before they looked back at Toby.

"What i do best, of course." Toby said with a grin on his face.

"You are a reporter?"

"One of the best and i have the awards to prove it."

"So she wanted you to..?" Taylor asked annoyed.

"On who was Really behind the bombing on the courthouse in London."

"We all know who it was." Chase said.

"But do you really?" Toby asked as he held up a finger.

"Jackson Holland."

"No."

"Then who?" Chase as getting annoyed with Toby as well cause this was not a game, this was life and dead.

"You are not going to like the answer."

"You are not the first one to have told me that to day." Chase said as he looked over at Taylor.

"It was Tyler."

"let out of here." Chase said with a laugh." You saying Tyler Simms where the one that bombed the court house."

"He didn´t bombed it, but he was the one that ordered it."

"Why would he..." Chase stopped walking as the sound of car doors been opened and slammed shut could be heard out side.

Toby looked out of the window and sees men dressed in black and carrying weapons slowly walking towards the house." Friends of yours?" He asked as he turned back to the two men.

"No." Both of them said and Chase walked over and grabbed a hold of Toby´s arm." We need to let the hell out of here."

Chase placed Toby in between him and Taylor as the walked through the house and they where just about to make it to the door that would leaned them out into the garden when all hell broke loss.


	15. Chapter 15

After Julia had left the room Amelia had made a few calls and she let out a deep sigh cause in a few hours Alex would be on a plain and away from the island now all she needed to do was get in touch with her godmother and get her parents off the island as well, but what she really feared was how Steve was going to take the news.

But that had to wait cause right now she need to get out of this hospital, but she could not until she found some cloths and she had an idea when she saw a nurse walking by the open door and she slowly walk out of the hospital room and down the hall and she stopped in her tracks as the elevator doors opened and Tyler stepped out.

Amelia quickly looked around for a way to escape and she sees the exit sign and she quickly walked and pushed the door open so she can walked through the door, closing it behind her and she started to walk as fast as she could down the stairs.

Somewhere else on the island a care was speeding down the highway and inside the car Chase was trying to stop the bleeding coming from the gun shoot wound on Toby´s shoulder.

"That hurts man." Toby hissed as Chase put more pressure on the wound.

"Sorry, but i need to get the bleeding under control." He said as he pressed harder.

"Fuck you man." Toby said as he leaned his head back against the backseat of the car." Who the hell were dose men?" Toby asked.

"Prather´s men would be my guess." Taylor said as he turned his head to look at the side mirror to make sure they where not been followed.

"Why are Prather´s men on Hawaii?" Toby asked as he looked op at the review mirror to find Taylor looking back at him." What you do?"

"He got Amelia shoot." Chase said.

"You what!?" Toby yelled out as he pushed the soles of his shoe against the back of the seat where Taylor were sitting." You selfish bastard"

"She should just have given me the file when i asked for it and Stop hitting the seat!" Taylor yelled as he quickly turned his head over his shoulder and started at Toby for a second before turning back to the road.

"Is she still at the hospital?" Toby asked as he looked back between the two men.

"Yeah, she just woke up this morning." Chase said.

"So she is going to be fine?" Taylor asked as he took a hard left and drove through down town of Hawaii.

"She has a long road ahead of her, but with time she should be back on her feet, but after what you told us about Tyler i thing..." Chase stopped talking as Toby held a hand up.

"She is the one that told me about Tyler being dirty." He said and a frown found it way onto his face as he sees the confused look on Chase´s." I though she would have told you."

"If she already knew then why would she be meeting with him the night she got shoot?" Chase asked as he looked into the review mirror to see Taylor looking at him.

"He is the one that told Prather´s men where she lived that son of a bitch." Chase yelled as he reached his hand into the pocked of his suit jacked and pulled out his cell phone.

"Who you calling?" Toby asked.

"Steve need to know about Tyler." He said as he put in Steve´s number and waited for him to pick up and a after a few rings it when straight to voice mail and Chase it the reject button and put the phone back into his jacked.

"Take a left." Chase said as he reached out his hand and pointed to the left that was coming up ahead.

"Why?" Taylor asked as he did what he was told and turned left.

"We need to get Amelia out of the hospital before Prather´s man or Tyler gets to her cause you know they are going to want to finish the job they started." Chase said as he leaned back against the seat and moved his hand over his eyes.

Taylor pulled the car into the back of the hospital and the three of them got out of the car and just as they were about to walk towards the doors of the hospital two uniformed officers walked out and they turned quickly there back to them and Taylor moved his hand behind his back just in case they recognized him, but the walked past them in a hurry and one of the officers had his cell phone against his ear.

"She is not here commander." He said and quickly moved the cell away from his ear before placing it back against his ear." Yes sir." He said as slapped his partner on the arm and the walked around the hospital.

"I thing it is safe to say, she is not here anymore." Chase said as he turned to the two of them.

"No, but he is." Toby said as he pointed his finger to someone behind then and they turned to see Tyler standing over by his car and he was talking with someone and he didn´t look happy.

"Taylor don´t!" Chase said as he took a told of Taylor´s elbow as he to a step towards the other man.

"Why not!?" Taylor said as he turned to look at Chase." If you are right, he is the one behind all of this and.."

"I know, but i think we should focus on finding Amelia before he dose." Chase said as he pulled Taylor backward and towards the car.

"I can´t believe she ever dated that guy." Toby said with a shake of his head before he turned and followed after Chase and Taylor.

"Where do you think she is going?" Taylor asked as they got into the car.

"Guys, i think we have another problem on our hands." Toby said as he sees a women walking up to Tyler.

"What!" Taylor asked as he turned his head to see what Toby was talking about.

"Fuck!" Taylor said as he sees the woman face.

"Julia Prather."

"We need to find Amelia and fast." Chase said with a sacred look on his face cause if Julia Prather was here it meant more people was going to end up dead before it was all over.


	16. Chapter 16

Amelia was finding it hard to keep on going as the pain in her chest was getting worse whit each step she took, but she could see the place she was trying to get to was not so far away so she just need to keep on going for a while longer.

Some time later Amelia walked inside the bus terminal, she walked headed straight for the lockers that was at the far end of the terminal, she opened the palm of her hand to see the small key and she moved the key op to the lock and opened the locker and inside was a rather large gym bag. She pulled the bag out and walked over and sat down on a seat as she opened the bag and pulled out a small envelope and took out some cash and closed the envelope and placed it back inside the bag, closing it up and she walked out of the terminal.

Steve got out of his truck and he didn´t like what he was seeing in front of him. Amelia´s house was swarming with uniformed police officers, Steve looked around and his eyes stopped on the dead man laying on the front lawn of the house.

"Steve!"

Steve turned his head towards the voice and he sees Danny and Konon walking down the driveway.

"What happened here?" Steve asked as he walked towards them.

"A neighbor heard gun shoots and called the cops and when they arrived, they found this guy." Danny turned and pointed to the man laying dead on the lawn.

"And as they walked inside the house the found four more and..." Danny stopped at what he was about to say next.

"What?" Steve asked as he sees the look on Danny´s face.

"Two of the dead men were F.B.I agents."

"Come again?" Steve asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Someone killed two Feds, but other three were not wearing any badges so we have to wait until Max get them on the table and run there finger prints.

Steve turned his back to Danny and Kono and he ran his hand over his eyes cause he need to get his heard around everything.

"Boss you okay?" Kono asked with concerned look on her face.

"No. No i am not okay." Steve said as he turned back around and he pointed his hand up at the house." What were Feds even doing here in the middle of the night with these men?"

"I can´t answer that, but you need to see this." Danny said as he turned and walked back up the driveway with Steve and Kono following closely behind him.

Steve followed after Danny and just like the last time he stepped his feet inside the house, he didn´t like what he was seeing. Two men were laying dead in the hallway that lead to the bedrooms and Steve had to step over one of the men to let inside Amelia´s bedroom. Steve walked into the bedroom to find Danny standing over by the closet.

"Whoever was here were going through these boxes." Danny said as he looked down at the boxes beneath his feet.

Steve got down on his knees so he could look through one of the boxes and he opened the lid to see what was inside. The box was filled with old pictures and letters.

Steve reach his hand inside the box and took the letter out so he could look at them and a smile found it way onto his face as he sees it was the letters he had send her when he was over seas.

"What is it?" Kono asked, seeing the smile on Steve´s face.

"Letters." Steve said as he turned his head over his shoulder so he could look at Kono." She kept all the letters i send her when i was over seas.

"We have a problem." Danny said as he walked towards the two of them.

"What is it?" Steve asked as he placed the letter back inside the box, letting back on his feet he turned to Danny.

"I had Chin run down our two dead Feds."

"And?"

"Chin made some calls and he found out that Agent Rogers and Landon were suspended last mouth."

"Why?" Kono asked.

"They were on a team that did a raid and money when missing from the raid and all agents on the raid was suspended until the could find out where the money went."

"Were was the raid happening?" Steve asked.

"Prather´s house in Boston."

"But i through you said Prather was dead?" Kono said as she looked between Steve and Danny.

"Yeah, but it looks like his daughter has taken over the family business."

"When?" Steve asked cause things was starting to make sense now.

"Six moths ago." Danny narrowed his eyes as he sees the look on Steve´s face." What it with the face?" He asked as he waved his finger at Steve´s face.

"It all make sense now." Steve said as he looked between Kono and Danny.

"It dose?" Danny asked feeling more and more confused by the second.

"It is all about the file."

"The file everyone is talking about? So we find the file we find Amelia." Kono asked.

"Yeah.." Steve stopped talking as he heard his phone ran and he reached his hand inside the pocked of his pants and answered the call, placing the phone against his ear.

"McGarrett."

"Commander McGarrett this is officer Koa. We were send to follow up on a call about shoot out at a H..."

"I have another case on my hand at the moment." Steve was about to hang up, but the word that left the officers mouth next made Steve´s heart Stop.

"The shoot was in the room guest was one Doris McGarrett."

"What hotel?" Steve asked.

"Sir?"

"The name of the hotel!" Steve all but yelled into the phone.

"The Hilton hotel."

"Stay there i am on my way." Steve said as he ended the call and all but ran out of the room and Kono and Danny following after him.

"Steve, what is going on!" Danny yelled as he tried to catch up to him.

"There was a shoot out at Doris hotel room."

"So what is new." Danny with sarcasm in his voice.

"Alex is with her." Steve said with a scared look on his face.

"Let go." Danny said as he followed Steve down the driveway and they got inside the car and Danny had just closed the car door before Steve pulled down the street.


	17. Chapter 17

Amelia paid the cab drive and she grabbed her gym bag as she opened the door and out of the cab and started to walk towards the abandon house that was hidden away from the main road.

When Jackson Holland had first come to see her and told her was in trouble with the Prather family and that he would give her anything she need if she would help him protect his family, she had through he was out of his mind, but when he told her who had been behind the bombing on the court house that had killed a good friends of hers, she had agreed to help him.

But as she stood there looking at the old abandon house she so wish she had just told him to leave, cause she had never in a million years through that someone she once had cared so deeply for could be capable of doing so many horribly things.

Amelia could feel her phone vibrate inside the pocked of her jacked and she reached her hand inside and pulled out the cell phone and she looked the massages and a sigh of relief fall from her lips as she sees it was from Doris telling her that Alex was safe. She put the phone back inside the pocked as she walked up the steps of the house and she was just about to turn the door handle when she all of the sudden took a step back and she reached inside the pocked, pulling out the cell phone and opened it and she started to write a massage and sent it to the one person she trusted more then anything and as she saw it had been sent she put it back inside the pocked as she opened the door with her other hand, pushing the door open.

On the other side of the island Steve pulled his car into the parking lot of the Hilton hotel and before Danny could say something to him, he had open the car door and he were running inside the hotel.

Two police officers stood a few door down from the Hotel room that belonged to Doris McGarrett as they waiting for the commander and when the saw the elevator door being opened and the two five-o detectives stepped out. The older officer held his hand out to stop Steve.

"Commander, you..."

"Where is my daughter!?" Steve asked the officer as he walked towards him.

"Commander you need to clam down." The officer said as he blocked Steve sight to the hotel room.

"You have on second to get out of my way!" Steve said and the officer was about to open his mouth to say something when he was pushed to the side, Steve hurried into the hotel room and the site in front of him had tears coming to Steve´s eyes.

"He told you to get out of his way." Danny told the officer as he walked past him and into the hotel room and just like Steve, Danny stopped as he saw what two men laying dead in a pool of blood on the floor.

"I am sure they are both fine." Danny said as he turned to Steve who were standing there staring at the two dead men.

" I don´t know Doris that well, but i do know she would do anything to protect Alex." Danny said as Steve looked over at him and for the first time in a long time, Danny´s heart broke for Steve.

"What the hell has she gotten herself into?" Steve said with a shake of his head cause this was not like Amelia to put Alex in danger.

"Commander."

Steve looked over to see Max holding a small envelop out to him." This was found in the hand of one of the victims hand, it has your name on it."

Steve took the envelope and opened it and as he read what was written on the piece of paper, he let out a sigh of relief.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"My mom took Alex." Steve said with tears in his eyes cause he was feeling so much better knowing that is daughter was safe and away from the danger that was happening around them.

"What are you talking about, what do you means she took Alex?"

"Alex is not longer on the island, she is safe." Steve was about to say something else to Danny when he felt his phone vibrate, he reached his hand into the pocked of his pants and pulled out his phone and a frown was showing on his face as what he was reading.

"What is it?" Danny asked as he walked over to stand beside Steve.

"Amelia." Steve said as he quickly walked out of the hotel room and in his hurry he almost ran Tyler Simms over.

"Were are you going in such a hurry Commander?" Tyler asked as he turned around to face Steve.

"Non of your business." Steve said as he turned and he was about to start walking when a hand were on his elbow stopping him from going anywhere and Steve turned his head and looked down at the hand on his elbow before looking up at the person face.

"If it has anything to do with Amelia i need to know?" Tyler said as he let go of Steve´s elbow.

"How about you just worry about finding Taylor Stan and i will worry about finding Amelia." Steve said as he turned around, but again a hand was placed on his elbow and Steve let out an annoyed sigh.

"You don´t..." Was all Tyler got out before he was punched in the face by Steve.

"Hey, hey!" Danny yelled as two agents pushed Steve backwards and away from Tyler.

"What the hell was that for!" Tyler yelled after Steve who were walking towards the elevator in a hurry and the anger with in Tyler raised as he sees Steve given him the middle finger over his shoulder.

"What is going on?" Danny asked as he walked up to Steve who were waiting for the elevator door to open.

"Not here." Steve said just as the elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside and as the doors closed Steve say Tyler watching him with an angry look on his face.

"Now!" Danny all but yelled cause he was so confused as to what happened back there.

Steve reached his hand into his pocked and pulled out his cell phone to show Danny the massage that Amelia had sent him and as soon as Danny saw what the massages said, his eyes when wide.

"Are she sure?" Danny asked cause if she was right, things were fare from being over.

"She would never lie about something like this..."Steve closed his mouth cause a through just came to him and he looked up chin´s number and placed the phone against his ear and waited for the other man to answer.

"What are.."

"Shh." Steve just as Chin answered the call.

"What´s up boss?" Chin asked.

"I want you to track down agent Reid for me." Steve said, looking up as the elevator doors opened and he walked out and Danny followed after him.

"Sure, you got it boss." Chin said.

"And call me the second you find him." Steve said ended the call.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny yelled as he stopped in the middle of the hotel lobby.

"Ever since Amelia when missing no one as been able to get in contact with Chase and i bet you he already knows about what is going on."

"You think he is with Amelia?"

"That would be my guess." Steve said as he turned and pointed his hand towards the car." Now can we please go"?

"Okay." Danny said cause he could see Steve was about to lose his cool and that was bad for anyone that got in his way." Just promise me that you will calm down just a bit." Danny said as he held to fingers closely together.

"This is me been calm!" Steve said with a fake smile on his face as he turned and walked towards the car.

"No. No it is not." Danny said with a shake of his head as he followed Steve to the car.

* * *

I know my spelling is not perfect, but thank you to everyone that took the time to read this story and liked it, i hope you will check out my other story called The case of the hanging tree murders.


	18. Chapter 18

Tyler Simms were walking towards the mansion, but an armed guard held out his hand to stop him from entering the mansion, but before Tyler could do anything another man were walking out of the door and as he see who it was he called out for the guard to let him pass. The guard moved his hand down and moved out of the man way.

"Where is she!?" Tyler asked as he and the man walked inside the house together.

She is in the study." The man said as he reached out his hand and pointed to the closed door to there left and Tyler walked towards the doors and pushed them open.

"Going after Alex was not a part of the deal!" He yelled as he walked towards the Julia Prather who were sitting behind the desk.

"What?" She said with with a confused look on her face, but Tyler saw right true her.

"Don´t bull shit me!" He yelled as he stopped in front of the desk."You when after Alex and i told you she was off limits." He yelled, slamming his closed fist down on the table." She is just a kid Julia!"

"What do you take me for?" Julia asked as she moved out of her chair and walked over past Tyler and stopped by a small table and reached out for a glass and poured herself a drink." I am not a monster." She said, taking a sip of the glass as she turned around to face the anger man.

"You sent men to Doris McGarrett´s room and i know for a fact that she dosen´t have anything to do with this so that only leaves Alex." Tyler said as he tried to get his anger under control.

"You do know that if your men had gotten a hold of Alex. McGarrett would have this island put under marshal law until she was found."

"Would you relax. How bad can he really be." She asked as she finished her drink and placed the glass back on the table.

"Then you don´t know Steve McGarrett." Tyler said as he leaned against the edge of the desk." Steve McGarrett is a former navy seal and worked in navy intelligence, he is the one that killed Anton Hesse in south Korea."

"Now i get it." Julia said as she softly slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"You get what?" Tyler asked.

"Wo fat called me a few days ago .."

"Wait a second." Tyler said not liking where this were going." Wo fat called you?"

"Yes, he wanted me to forget about Amelia cause she was his and now it all make so much more sense." She said with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Tyler asked.

"Cause i can use this to my advantage." She said as she walked over and stood in front of Tyler as she ran her fingers down his tie and as she reached the end of it she moved his around her hand and pulled Tyler into a kiss.

Tyler moved his arms around her as he deepened the kiss and for a second or two he forget why he had come in the first place." Wait...Wait.." Tyler said as he softly pushed her a few feet away from him.

"What are you planing?" Tyler asked as he tried to keep his lust at bay cause he wanted nothing more then to take her right now, but they would have time for that later. Right now they need to finish dealing with Amelia and Taylor.

"I am going to serve Steve McGarrett to Wo fat on a silver platter." She said with a smile on her face.

On another part of the island. Taylor, Chase and Toby were looking around Amelia´s office for a clue about where she could be cause by now Steve would have the whole police department out there looking for her.

"Nothing." Chase said as he sat down in Amelia´s chair with a defeated look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked as he sees Chase leaning back against the chair with his eyes closed.

"I am hoping that this is all a bad dream and when i wake up, they both of you well be gone." Chase said as he opened his eyes to see Toby and Taylor standing there looking at him.

"What!"

"I feel the love." Toby said with a hand over his heart." What about you?" He said as he turned his head towards Taylor.

"Yeah, yeah their is so much love in this room." Taylor said as he pointed his finger around the room.

"Fuck the both of you." Chase said as he leaned forward in the chair and leaned elbows on the desk and looked around when the corner of his eye caught something sticking out from underneath a stake of papers and he pulled it out and looked at it and his eyebrow raised as he sees what is written on it.

"Guys!" Chase said, snapping his finger together to get their attention before looking back at the paper.

"What do you got?" Taylor asked as they both walk over to stand on each side of him as the look down at the piece of paper he is holding between his hands.

"She left a massage."

"How do you know that?" Toby asked as he looked at the few word that were written down on the paper.

"Look at what is written as button of the paper." Chase said.

"What the hell dose it mean that Taylor knows."

Taylor smiled as he looked at the numbers that was written down." She is telling us where she is going." Taylor said as he turned his head towards Toby.

"That is my girl." Toby said with a smile on his own face.

"We need a map." Taylor said as he pulled the piece of paper out of Chase´s hand and walked out of Amelia´s office.

"Let´s go." Toby said as he followed after Taylor out of the office.

"I so need to find new friends."

"I heard that!" Toby yelled and Chase got out of the chair and hurried down the hallway to caught the two men.


	19. Chapter 19

Amelia sat on the floor of the abandon house, looking down at the brown envelope, she didn´t know how long she had been sitting there staring at it cause if Jackson Holland had been telling her the truth, she held all the answers to clear Taylor´s name in her hand.

"Okay." She told herself as she opened the envelope and pulled out some pictures and a stack of papers, she placed the papers down on the floor and which left her with the pictures and what she saw made her hand mover her mouth cause what she were seeing on the pictures made her sick to her stomach.

It was a picture of Taylor talking with Chase in an ally somewhere, she turned to the next picture to see Tyler standing in she a house talking to someone and she quickly looked at the next one and that is when she sees Tyler shaking hands with Richard Prather, but what really got to her was the picture that was taken of her and Alex outside Alex´s school.

She didn´t need to see what our who was on the other pictures, she had seen enough so she put the pictures back inside the envelope as she reach out for the papers to read what was on them when she heard the sound of a car doors being opened and close and she let out a sigh as she heard familiar voices out side and she quickly placed the papers back inside the envelope.

Outside the house the tree men stood there starting at the abandon house and Toby said what they were all thinking and before either of them could answer Toby the door to the house was opened and Chase and Taylor quickly pulled their weapons out and pointed them towards the door.

"Don´t shoot!" Amelia said as she walked out of the house.

"What the hell Amelia!" Chase yelled as he lowered his weapon.

"I got it." Amelia said with as she held the envelope up for the tree of them to see.

"You have what?" Toby asked as he walked toward as he reach his hand out for the envelope in her hand.

"I have proof that is wasn´t you." Amelia said as she looked towards Taylor with a smile on her face." We can clear your name and all of this can finally be over."

"Lat me see." Toby said as he opened the envelope and took out everything that was inside and as he looked the pictures over his eyes when wide and Toby turned around to look at Taylor as well." She is right, man."

Taylor was taking a step towards them when the sound of a tree branch snapping behind him and he quickly turned and looked into the woods behind him.

"What´s wrong?" Chase asked as he turned to sees Taylor´s eyes narrowing as he looked into the woods.

Taylor started to slowly back towards the others as he pulled out his weapon and Chase sees that and he followed his move and pulled it own weapon out, pointing it towards the woods.

"What is.." Was all Chase got out before the sound of a weapon being fired and Chase could heard Amelia screamed out and it made him turn around to see Toby pulling Amelia towards the house.

In doing so he made the first bad move they were through at the academy, never turn your back at whoever is shooting at you. One of the bullets that was flaying through the air hit him in the shoulder, making him fall backwards onto the ground.

"Chase!" Taylor yelled out as he hurried towards his friend and pulled him towards the car so the could hide behind it.

"There are to many of them!" Chase yelled out as he quickly got to his feet and fired a few rounds at whoever was shooting at them before he hurried back down behind the car.

"We need to get out of here!" Taylor yelled back at him as he to got to his feet and fired a couple of rounds as well.

"Inside the house Amelia and Toby was trying to find a place to hide, but the both knew that now was not going to do them any good.

"We need to leave, right now!" Toby said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the back door of the house.

"We can´t just leave them out there!" Amelia yelled as she pulled her arm out of the hold Toby had on her arm.

"They are special agents, we." Toby yelled as he waved his hand between them." We are not." He yelled and at the same time a bullet shattered the window and landed in the wall behind them.

"Wait a second." Amelia said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Steve´s number and as soon she heard the phone ring she placed it on the floor." Okay, let go." She said as she pulled the brown envelope closed to her body.

"Come on." Toby said as he held out his hand for her to take.

Back outside Chase and Taylor was doing there best to hold the shooters at bay when all of the sudden Chase´s cell phone started to ring.

"Are you kidding me!" Taylor yelled as he looked down at Chase, who had pulled his cell phone out.

"It is Toby." Chase said as he looked towards the house with a confused look on his face and a few second later the ringing stopped and he was about to put his cell phone back inside the pocked of his jacked when he heard the sound telling him he was receiving a massage.

"Come one!" Taylor yelled as he fired back at the shooters.

"Let go." Chase yelled as he pointed his hand towards the house.

"Go where!" Taylor yelled.

"Toby and Amelia are in the woods."

"That stupid son of a bitch." Taylor said as he hanged his head cause only Toby would do something so stupid like that.

"You ready!" Chase yelled as he reloaded his weapon.

"No!" Taylor yelled.

"Now!" Chase yelled as he got onto his feet and fired his weapon and soon Taylor followed his move and the moment the heard a yell coming from inside the woods they turned and ran into the woods.

It felt like they had been walking through the woods for hours, but in reality it could not have been minuets. But she was getting tried and the pain inside her chest was getting worse with each step she took.

"You okay?" Toby asked as he turned around to look at her.

"It just hurts." She said, moving her hand over her heart." Nothing i can´t handle." She said given him her best fake smile.

"You are in pain."

"I am fine for no.." The words died on her lips as she sees a man standing behind Toby, pointing his weapon at them.

"What is it?" Toby asked as he turned to see what had scared her and he quickly turned around to see the man, he took a few steps backwards so he was standing in front of Amelia.

"Put your hands up and don´t move." The man said as he moved his hand into the pocked of his jacked and he was about to pull his cell phone out when he sees Toby slowly move his hands down.

"I said hands up!" The man yelled.

"You put your hands up." Toby said with a smile on his face as he sees Chase and Taylor walking up behind the man.

"What?" The man said with a confused look on his face as to why the guy was smiling and that is when he felt a gun being pushed into his back.

"You heard the man." Chase said as he took the gun out of the man´s hand.

"She is not going to let any of you off this island." The man said before he felt a pain on the back of his head and he fall to the ground unconscious.

"Oh, thank god." Toby said as he placed his hands on his knees, letting out a deep breath.

"Are you stupid?" Taylor asked as he walked over and got down on his knees beside the man and pulled his cell phone out and placed it into his own pocked.

"What?" Toby asked confused as he looked between Amelia and Chase.

"You running out of the house in the middle of a shoot out! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Can we do this later cause he probably have friends that will be looking for him soon." Chase said as he pointed his weapon towards the trail." Let get out of here."

The four of them walked through the woods and sometime later they found them selves standing on the road, wondering which way to go cause the could not go back and get the car they would probably be waiting for them there so.

"That way?" Toby said out loud as he pointed his finger down the road.

"Yeah." Chase said as he wiped the sweat on his forehead way with the back of his hand.

They had only been walking a few meters when all of the sudden a car was coming towards them and Taylor and Chase stopped and pointed their weapons at the car that was coming towards them.

"Hide." Taylor said with a quickly look over his shoulder and he sees Amelia and Toby running towards the woods to find a place to hide and they had moved around a tree when the car came to a quick stop and a smile found it way onto Amelia´s face as she heard Steve voice and she hurried out from behind the tree.

"Steve!" Amelia called out and she sees the look of relief on his face as he sees her.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked as he hurried towards her and before any of them realized it the moved their arms around each other.


	20. Chapter 20

Amelia was sitting on the couch inside Steve´s office with a blanked around her body and a cup of coffee between her hands as she walked Steve passing up and down the floor of his office and he had been at it for the past few minuet and she just need him to get over with it.

"Steve, you..." She closed her mouth as Steve quickly turned and pointed an angry finger at her.

"What the hell were you thing Amelia!" Steve yelled before he started to passing up and down the floor again.

"Steve i need to make sure Alex was safe."

"I am not mad about that." Steve said as he stopped by his desk so he could lean against the edge of it." You leaving the hospital and doing all of this by yourself when you knew that all you had to do was pick up the phone and call me!" Steve yelled the last word as he pointed a finger at himself.

"This is not your mess, it is mine and i need to..."

"Don´t you get it." Steve said with a defeated look om his face." I would have done everything in my power to help you get out of this mess, but just like always you just had to do it all by yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Amelia asked feeling offended by his harsh words.

"You never need anyone´s help. But let me tell you something this is not just about you cause it became my problem when Alex got involved."

"Alex was never involved."

"Bull shit!" Steve yelled as he walked towards her." You had my mom take Alex off the island cause you knew they would be coming for her so don´t sit there and lie to me!"

"What do you want me to say."

"You can start by telling me what you, chase, Toby and Taylor were doing out in the woods surrounding by people trying to kill you.

Amelia rubbed her hand over her eyes." I have prove that it was not Taylor that was the dirty agent, it was Tyler all along." Amelia said as she moved the blanked away from her body as she reached over to grab the envelope that was laying beside her on the couch.

"Is that what you meant when you send me a text." Steve asked cause with everything that had happened in the last few hours, he had forgotten all about the massage she had sent him.

"Yeah." Amelia said as she opened the envelope and pulled out the stack of pictures and showed them to Steve." Tyler is the one that had Jackson bomb the court house tree years ago." Amelia said.

Steve took the pictures into his hands and looked them through and just live Amelia had done, his eyes when wide as he sees all the pictures with Tyler and Prather, but what had Steve more surprised then anything was the picture of Prather and Wo Fat.

"Did you know that Prather was in bed with Wo fat?" Steve asked her as he showed her the picture of Prather and Wo fat shaking hands.

"I only know what Jackson told me that night he came to see me in my office two weeks ago." Amelia told Steve.

"He went to see you? Why?" Steve asked.

"Cause he was sure that Prather´s daughter was trying to have him killed for something he messed up and he came to me cause he knew i would do anything to get Julia Prather behind bars.

"What did he give you?"

"The address of an abandon house where he had hidden away some prove of what he was telling me was true and if went to look for it, i would find everything about everything he had ever done for the Prather family through out the years."

"Jackson Holland was found dead the day after you were shoot." Steve told her.

"What?" Amelia asked not believing what Steve was saying." How?"

"He was drowned and that is not all." Steve said as he turned around to grab the evidence bag off the table." He had your card inside his pocked." Steve said as he turned back around and showed her the evidence bag.

"I never gave him by card." Amelia said as she looked down at the evidence bag.

"No, but Taylor did." Steve said.

"Taylor is many things but he is not a murder Steve."

"Then you tell me who would have killed him cause not many people..."

"No, but from the pictures we both have seen, don´t you think Tyler could have something to do with it cause he would have wanted everyone that knew about him being dirty out of the way."

"Okay, okay. But from the report i read, the weapon that was used to kill four people was found in Taylor´s house and his fingerprints was in one of the victims loft. How do you explain that?"

"He was set up and i am going to prove it." Amelia said as she moved the blanked away as she stood and she was almost at the door when she felt Steve grab a hold of her hand.

"You are not going anywhere." Steve said as he pulled her around to face him." Until we can run this past the D.A. You are staying with me every single minuet."

"Why, i have Toby and Chase to.." Was all she could get out as her words died on her lips as Steve reached his hand out and moved it around her neck and pulled her against him until their lips meet in a soft, but heartfelt kiss.

"Because i still love you and if anything would happen to you i don´t know what i would do." Steve said as he leaned his forehead against her.

"What about Catherine?" Amelia asked and she felt her heart beating inside her chest as she waited for Steve to answer her.

"Catherine and i are not together anymore." Steve said and he could have swore he saw a small smile on her lips." I know stuff happened in the past we need to address, but i am willing to try." Steve told her and he hoped, she knew what he meant by that.

"When all of this is over i want to try as well." She said as she moved her lips against Steve´s and for a second they both forgot that there were standing inside Steve´s office.

A knock on the door made them pulled apart as the turned to find Danny and Chase walking into Steve´s office with serious face and both Steve and Amelia knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" The asked at the same time.

"The Feds heard about what happened tonight and they send a team out there and all of this happened before we were told about agent Simms had been there and after he most have heard some of the officers talking cause he left in a hurry." Danny said as he looked between Steve and Amelia.

"Steve you.." Amelia didn´t have to finish her sentence cause Steve was already on his cell phone to put out a warrant out on Tyler Simms and Julia Prather.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a few days since the night that Steve and Amelia decided to try and work through everything that had happened between them in the past, but the also decided to wait until this whole mess was over with.

Amelia were sitting by the table in the back yard of Steve´s house and she were looking out over the ocean, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn´t hear Steve walking towards her.

"Hey." Steve said as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her on the table and she looked up at him with a smile as he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Hi." Amelia said back as she watched him sit down on the chair beside her.

"What are you working on?" Steve asked as he took a sip from his own cup."

"Just going true some old files." She said cause it was not like she was lying to him, it was some old case files, she just didn´t tell him it was about the Prather family.

"When is Doris going to bring Alex back?"

"She will be back the day after tomorrow." Amelia said as she closed the lid on the lab top and pushed in towards the middle of the table." Can i asked you a question?"

"Sure." Steve said as he leaned back in his chair as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Why don´t you ever call Doris, mom?"

"She hasen´t been much of a mom to me or Marry over the years, but you know that." Steve said.

Amelia was about to open her mouth when the sliding door to the house opened and they both turned to see Danny and Chase walking out and with nervous looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Tyler is no were to be found and so is Julia Prather." Danny said and he took a step backwards as Steve all of the sudden pushed his chair away from the table and slammed the palm of his hand down hard on the table.

"That is no good enough!" Steve yelled.

"There is more." Chase said as he looked over at Danny before looking over at Amelia."

"What is it?" Amelia asked with a quickly look towards Steve.

"Taylor and Toby is no were to be found."

"Are you kidding me!" Steve asked as he placed the palms of his hands on the table so he could leaned in over the table and his eyes narrowed as he sees the look Chase were given Amelia." What is it?" Steve asked as he turned his head to see Amelia was shacking her head at him.

"Is there something you two would like to share with the rest of us?" Danny asked as he looked between Amelia and Chase.

"You should tell them." Chase said as he pulled out a chair and sat down cause things were fare from over now that the truth were out.

"Tell us what?" Steve asked as he and Danny looked over at her to see her staring at Chase." Tell us what Amelia?"

"Four years ago Toby had friend that were killed and.."

"She was more then just his friend." Chase said as he rubbed a hand over his eyes cause he could still remember that day he had walked into her apartment and found Toby sitting on the floor with her in his arms and they were both covered in blood.

" Lisa worked for the same news paper that Toby did and she was working on a story..."

"What kind of story?" Danny asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

She were working on a story about arms dealer.."

"Prather?" Steve asked as he looked between Amelia and Chase and he saw both of them nodding their heads.

"She is the one that found out that he had some agents working for him."

"So he had her killed?" Steve said.

"No." Amelia said as she looked over at her lap top before she turned her head towards Steve." It turns out that it was Julia that had her killed.

"So both of them have unfinished business with her?"

"so this is fare from over?" Danny asked.

"This." Amelia said as she moved her finger around in circles." This is the calm before the storm now that Wo fat is involved.

"Wait a second." Danny said as he looked over at Steve before looking back at Amelia." You saying Wo fat is involved with the Prather?"

"Yeah."

"That is just great." Danny said with a laugh as he leaned back in his chair." So what are we going to do?" Danny asked.

"I think we should wait and see what is going to happen cause we have every law enforcement agencie in the world looking for them." Chase said.

"I meant what i said." Steve said as he turned his head towards Chase.

"Oh, i know." Chase said as he stood up and stared back at Steve.

Danny and Amelia sat there looking at the two of them and they both waited for other to back down, but none of them even blinked.

"Okay." Amelia said as she to stood and placed her hand on Steve´s arm." How about both of you calm down." She said as she looked op at Steve for a second before she turned her head towards Chase." We will figure out what to do when the times come, okay?"

"Fine." Both men said as they looked over at Amelia.

"Good." She said with a smile." Now if the two of you don´t mind. Steve and i would to have some time alone."

"Yeah, leave." Steve said as he looked between Danny and Chase.

"Steve!"

"Please." Steve said with a fake smile on his face.

"Fine, fine." Danny said as he held his hands out in front of himself." I need to go see G anyways." Danny said as he turned and walked out of the back yard.

"We will talk later." Chase told Amelia before he to walked out of the yard, leaving Amelia and Steve alone.

"I told him that i would kill anyone one that were going to hurt you or Alex." Steve said as he turned to look at Amelia.

"I didn´t say anything." Amelia said as she moved her arms around Steve.

"I know." Steve said as he to moved his arms around her as he looked down at her with a soft smile on his face." But i need you to know that i would do anything for you and Alex." Steve said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Steve."

"I meant what i said before." Steve said as he placed his forehead against hers.

"When?" Amelia asked with a confused look in her eyes cause over the past days they had been doing a lot of talking.

"I am not going to lose you or Alex again cause the last time it almost killed me." Steve said cause he could still remember the feeling he felt that day, he found out that she had left him and taken Alex with her.

"Steve."

"No." Steve said, shacking his head." No more talking about the past. All i want for us to move forward, deal?"

"Deal." Amelia said with a smile on her face as she moved her hand up his back and moved her fingers into the hair on the back of his neck." I love you."

"I love you to." Steve said with a smile on his face as he felt Amelia pushed his head down towards her.


End file.
